Rebel Heart
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE* She's running away from a hurt past - He just needs some love. What happens when they come together? Leon ficcie. PG-13 for profanity and violence in future chapters.
1. A Lament For Time

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 1: A Lament For Time_

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew it was somewhere other than there. Her past hurt, and what hurt more was the betrayl she felt for what her team had done to her. Team Avalon was her life, it had been everything to her, she gave it everything, until it happened. She had been out of town on business for the garage when it happened. The team had quickly taken over, making Puck and Relec team leaders while they hotwired her beloved Nissan Skyline GTR and headed for the border to sell it. She'd been pissed. She'd gotten back to Tucson and immediately followed the team, and gotten her car back. She was pissed that they had ripped apart her ignition wires, and had taken off. She'd stopped long enough to get race money out of the garage, it all added up to about four grand, but it would have to do. She had to win a couple of races soon, or she'd be on the street - not that she wasn't all ready - all that she had were her car and the clothes on her back. 

It was a beautiful car, an imported Nissan Skyline GTR-32 coloured royal purple with personalized decals. The hood and sides were adorned with a misty mettallic white pair of angel wings. On the hood, connecting the wings was an upside down cross, the same misty colour as the wings. Below the cross the words 'Fallen Angel' were printed in Latin. The car was worth well over a million dollars, especially because of all the work she'd put into it, and the sentimental value it held. The design was significant in her life, and was the reason why she never wore midriff bearing or sleeveless shirts. Across her back and shoulders, and moving slightly onto her ribs was the exact same design - only it wasn't ink, but scars. 

Her sun-streaked light brown hair fell around her face in a mess as purple tinted sunglasses slid down her nose. She had bright violet eyes, and wore a pair of deep, malachite coloured cargo pants over black boots. Her black baby tee was purposely shredded in front, and read 'I leave bite marks' in blood red. None of this mattered to her though. She had nowhere to go in one of the most dangerous cities in the USofA. Los Angeles was enormous, and she was horribly lost. Her car made a sound, and smoke emmitted from under the hood and she groaned, but sighed in relief as she saw a small grocery on the corner, she pulled up into the parking lot and climbed out of the car, popping the hood and lifting it, waving smoke out of her face. 

Her fan belt looked shredded, and two of her spark plugs were unsalvageable. The worst though, was the brand new radiator leak that was causing all of the smoke to come from the engine. All of them easily fixable, but of course, she didn't have the means to fix it with. She groaned to herself before slamming the hood down softly and heading into the grocery, noting a line of cars outside it, built for racing. She stepped inside, blasted immediately by the cool air of a fan as she moved over to the counter. A young latin woman stood behind the counter, conversing with a young mexican woman softly. A skinny, messy haired kid stood off to the side with a tall, handsome latin man. And another guy who hadn't shaved in days sat staring into space. She sat down and the woman behind the counter looked up. 

"Can I get you anything?" 

"Yeah, water, and the name of a good mechanic." She sounded tired, even to her own ears. 

The woman's eyebrows shot up and she had the undivided attention of everyone in the store, "What's wrong with your car?" 

"She's complaining at me. I've got a frayed fan belt, two shot spark plugs and a leaky radiator." Her eyes narrowed in though, "I'd fix it myself, but I'm new in town, and everything I have with me is sitting in front of you." 

"Well, there's a garage around back, and most of the mechanics that work there are in the store at the moment, what kind of car you got girl?" The mexican woman asked. 

"Skyline GTR-32." 

Eyebrows went up and the two women exchanged a look, "You race?" 

"I'm that obvious?" She laughed sarcastically, "And here I was trying to look like a stupid white girl - damn." 

The first woman laughed, "I'm Mia Toretto, this is Letty Dominguez." 

"Reighn Landcaster, call me Ray, or whatever." 

Letty looked past Reighn and shouted, "Yo, Leon! She's got a Skyline, your territory, go have a look!" 

The Latin man at the back of the store grinned wickedly and left, followed by the skinny kid. Letty sighed, "Your new mechanic, Leon Thanos, and our Mad Scientist, Jesse Monroe. The hobo behind you is Vince Black." 

The guy grunted something unintelligable and lifted his head from the counter, "Can I have a couple pain killers Mia?" 

Reighn smiled slightly and then frowned and cursed slightly, wincing, "Oooh, me to, me too!" 

She sounded like a five-year-old who'd been given a cookie. Mia laughed, and complied. 

A few moments later Leon and Jesse re-entered the store and Leon wandered over, "A couple hours tops if you take her 'round back." 

Jesse spoke, "I fixed your wiring system for ya." 

Reighn looked surprised, then frowned, "Thanks. I forgot about that. Can I use your phone?" 

Mia nodded and led her back to where the phone was. Reighn picked it up and dialed a number. 

"Hello?" 

"Puck." 

"Oh, shit. Ray." 

"Yeah me." 

"What you want girl? Where you at?" 

"You think I'm gonna fall for that after what you pulled?! Hell no!" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Reighn scowled, "Don't play innocent with me David Lee Parker! You jacked my car you fucking prick! Not only that, but you took off with it to Mexico to sell it and kicked me off the team! You idiot!" 

"Whoa! Calm down chica - " 

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Here's calm for ya! If I ever see you or anyone in the team again I swear to anyone who's listening that I'll kill you for all the shit you've put me through." 

"Damn Ray, you got tons to look forward to!" 

"I do? I have the clothes on my back, my frickin' car - which, by the way, is protesting your abuse - and four grand! All I have to look forward to is a park bench!" 

"Come home - " 

"No." 

Reighn hung up the phone and sighed, then looked up to see five pairs of eyes staring at her. She groaned, "You heard all of that didn't you?" 

"Yup." 

Mia cut in, "You need a place to stay girl?" 

"Kinda." Reighn shrugged and sat down, putting her head in our hands. 

"I know." Letty said, "You can come home with us, and we can get Dom to give you a job in the garage. You can race with us." 

Reighn looked up and smiled softly, "If I get to race, I'm not gonna complain." 

~ * ~ 

Reighn sighed happily and streched as she let herself drift back to sleep. She rolled over onto her side, and pulled the covers to her chin, snuggling further into the embrace of the warm body next to her. She eyes snapped open and she gazed at Leon's face with wonderment. How had she gotten here? She remembered falling asleep on the couch. Maybe he brought her up to his room. She climbed carefully out of bed and wandered over to his closet, a small grin covering her features as she watched him roll over and wrap himself around the pillow she had just vacated. She scanned his clothes and settled for a pair of his blue jeans and white wife-beater. She slipped out of the room and into the bathroom, jumping into the shower quickly and dressing in Leon's clothes. She grinned to herself as she bucked the belt around her waist and looked up at her reflection. Why was it, that wearing a guy's clothes always made her feel safe? She shrugged to herself and ran a brush through her quickly drying hair before slipping from the room and back into Leon's. She tracked down her shoes and put them on, turning her gaze to the sleeping man next to her. He looked so peaceful asleep as he was. Like a three-year-old with his favorite teddy bear and his thumb jammed into his mouth - only, Leon wasn't sucking his thumb. 

Reighn made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mia and Letty sat talking over coffee while Mia cooked breakfast. Letty looked up and grinned at Reighn's new clothes, knowing exactly where she got them from, "Comfortable?" 

Reighn returned Letty's smile, "Always." 

Mia looked up and giggled slightly, "Aren't those Leon's?" 

"Yep." Reighn replied as she sat down at the table, "He's not here to stop me." 

A cheeky grin covered her face as a crash was heard upstairs followed by a loud curse. The three women exchanged a look and Mia spoke, "Looks like the peace and quite is gone till tomorrow girls. And I'll betcha fifty bucks that that either Vince or Dom." 

"Nuh uh. You'd win girl." Letty replied with a snicker as a second curse followed the second, only the voice who said it was deeper. Vince and Dom both came clambering down the stairs in sport pants and boxers respectively. They stumbled into the kitchen and sleepily poured themselves a cup of coffee, both grumbling about it being too early in the morning. Reighn raised an eyebrow at Letty and muffled a laugh in her glass of orange juice while a wicked grin covered Letty's face. Mia giggled mercilessly and Letty spoke, "Nice boxers Dom." 

Dom looked at Letty and then down at his apparrel, and with a curse he dashed upstairs, returning a moment later in pants, followed by a cross looking Jesse. Jesse poured himself some coffee and sat down next to Reighn, staring hard at her clothes for a moment before muttering confusedly, "Aren't those Leon's clothes?" 

Reighn smirked, "Not for today they ain't." 

Jesse shook his head as Leon entered the room and stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on Reighn. He stared, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared a minute more before stating to the world, "You're wearing my clothes...." 

"Thank you for that statement Captain Obvious, would you like a cookie?" Reighn asked with a cheeky grin as Leon sat down next to Dom and glared at her balefully before muttering something under his breath and speaking. 

"Am I gunna get 'em back?" 

"Sure." Reighn replied. Mia snickered, Reighn continued, "But that doesn't mean I won't be wearing your clothes again tomorrow." 

Letty let out a laugh, "Ooh. Ouch. Well, boys, I suggest you hurry, we gotta open shop in an hour." 

Dom looked at the clock and cursed, and the rest of the morning became mayhem. 

~ * ~ 

"Grah!!!!" 

Leon looked up as Reighn hurled a wrench at the wall. It clattered to the floor and lay there motionless. 

"Gee. What'd the wrench do to deserve such treatment?" Jesse questioned, looking up at her. 

Reighn glared at the skinny kid, "Don't start boyo." 

Leon smiled softly, she stood there in his clothes, his white tank covered in grease, smudges of the stuff under her right eye, strands of sun-kissed hair framing her face while here violet eyes sparkled with anger. So it wasn't a mini skirt and a tube top, she was still a vision. Leon stood from his position of sitting by Jesse and wandered over to her, pulling out a pink troll doll and placing it on her tool box. She looked at him questioningly and he just shrugged and went back to his chair. She turned to the troll and picked it up, gazing at it intently and then setting it down as a small smile graced her features. Jesse snikered, "Boy, you got it bad." 

"Huh?" 

"You just gave her the pink troll doll, you've had that thing floating around this place since we got here." Jesse remarked as Leon stared at him with a blank expression adorning his face. Leon just shrugged for the second time and returned to the jumble of tools on the floor in front of him. He frowned slightly and started organizing them so that they could go back where they belonged and glanced over at Reighn, who was now happily working on the Impala before her and shaking her hips slightly as the radio played in the background. She was singing along to a song about spider-man. Hadn't he seen Jesse doing the same thing? What was with that song and wiggling your hips with you fixed a car? 

The low rumble of a engine interrupted his thoughts as a burnt orange Nissan 240XL pulled up and a guy with really long white hair got out of the car. He removed his sunglasses and looked around, missing Reighn as she ducked behind the hood of the car again. The guy wandered over to him as Dom walked over, "I'm looking for Reighn Landcaster, I was told she's working here." 

"Who're you?" 

The guy turned ice blue eyes to Jesse, "Call me Puck." 

Leon frowned as Jesse's open, friendly look dissapeared. Dom spoke, "Beat it. She doesn't want to see you - or any of you for that matter." 

Puck's eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you to say what she wants or not?" 

Dom's eyes narrowed, "Watch it boy. You ain't on your block anymore, I rule here." 

Leon stood, "Just leave her alone." 

"I have a right to see her." Puck shot back. 

"No you don't. Not after what you did two weeks ago, so I'd watch my mouth esa." Leon said, stepping forward. 

Reighn appeared in his line of sight, her head cocked to one side as she stood behind Puck, pink troll doll clutched in one hand. "What the hell do you want Puck?" 

Puck turned and grinned, "Just to talk Ray." 

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her fist, which, coincidentally was clutching the troll doll in his face. She noticed, turned red before hiding it behind her back and saying, "We've got nothin' to talk about." 

Puck's eyes narrowed again and he took her arm, "We're going to talk." 

"No you're not." Vince's voice came from behind them and Puck looked around. Four ment stood glaring at him, Leon looked about ready to rip his guts out, Jesse was red with anger, Dom looked livid and Vince had his arms crossed across his chest, one eyebrow raised, "You're gonna let Ray go, you're gonna get in your little car, and go back to whatever crevasse you crawled out of." 

Puck let go, knowing he was outnumbered, "This isn't over." he told Reighn as he got in his car and left. 


	2. Siren

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 2: Siren_

Reighn took a deep breath and stepped out of her car, scanning the crowd quickly. She was dressed in the clothes she'd been wearing when she'd met the team, and now, she stood in front of her royal purple Skyline scanning the crowd for Puck. She had been surprised when he'd shown up at the garage, and she believed him when he'd said that it wasn't over. 

"Chill girl, it's all good." Letty said as she passed the younger woman. 

Reighn sighed and made her way over to Dom and Hector, but stopped in her tracks when she saw who they were arguing with. Puck stood there, his long white hair loose around his waist wearing his trademark leather pants and black net shirt. She narrowed her eyes carefully and made her way over, listening intently to what was going on. 

"Where is she Toretto?" 

"I told you, she doesn't want to talk to you." 

Puck growled as Reighn came up behind him, placed one hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, "Y'know Puck, I'm getting sick of this. Lay down chico." 

Puck spun, eyes widening, "All right, five grand." 

Dom's eyes widened, "You're going to settle this by racing?" 

Reighn nodded, "It's time to show everyone what I can do. Five grand it is, but when you lose, not only do I get the cash, but you and the rest of Team Avalon are banned from racing in L.A." 

"I'm not going to lose." 

"Wishful thinking," Reighn said, rolling her eyes, "We race!" 

~ * ~ 

Reighn revved the engine of her Skyline and shifted into second. Leon appeared at her window, his eyes widening as he watched her shift into third and the speedometer read 120, "Good luck." 

"Imma need new tires." 

Leon nodded and backed away as she shifted into fourth and her wheels spun in place, the smell of burnt rubber filling the air. Hector's arms came down, and Reighn let go of the break, shooting off at 180. She glanced behind her to see a livid Puck as he pressed his first NOS shot to catch up. Reighn grinned and shifted into fifth, the pointer moving to 200. She placed her foot to the floor and it moved up to 210 as she shot over the line. She pulled her foot off the pedal and hit the brake, pushing the pedal to the floor. The tires squealed as they stopped moving, smoke filling the air as the treads on her tires were burned off. She shifted from fifth to fourth, then third, and finally to second as she turned the now slowed car and headed back to the start. 

She stepped out of the car and Vince hugged her before whistling sharply and moved over to examine her tires. Leon wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a half hug, "What'd she top out at?" 

"210. But I'm gonna pay for it. I do it every time I race. I'm gonna be finding tiny problems for a couple weeks unless I have Jesse look her over." 

"Oh, shit! We got cops! Cops! Cops! Go!" 

Jesse's voice broke into their thoughts and they separated, Reighn diving into her Skyline and driving off as Leon climbed into Jesse's Jetta and took off since Jesse was in his Skyline with all the scanners. 

~ * ~ 

Leon chanced a glance at the door as he lifted the half empty Corona bottle to his lips. Jesse was in a corner making out with a silicone blonde, Vince was wowing the ladies with the hunk of junk he called a guitar, Mia was up in her room doing homework for classes on monday, and Letty was playing the PS2 while Dom watched. Leon's fingers tingles as condensation rolled down the neck of the bottle and onto them, he turned around to head for his favorite chair in the corner, only to come face to face with a brunette with an enormous bust and skimpy clothing. She attached herself to him, purring things he didn't understand over the sounds she was making as she walked - interuppted furiously by hysteric giggles. Leon sat down in the chair and the woman situated herself on his lap. He craned his neck around to watch the door from his vantage point as it swung open and Reighn entered the house. She was once again dressed in his clothes - how she was he didn't know, unless she'd taken them with her to the races - but it was quite a turn on to see her in his clothes, the look screaming that she belonged to someone... That and she was wearing his favorite pair of jeans. Her eyes flicked around the room and landed on him and the brunette using him as a chair and a scowl crossed her features. Leon winced, sorry for the nameless woman in his lap and Reighn made her way through the room with a possesive look on her face. He didn't understand that either, they weren't a couple. Of course, anyone who saw her and knew him enough probably thought she was his, considering that she wore his clothes all the time instead of her own, even though she had long since taken care of the having no clothing issue. She stopped about three feet away, cocked her head to the side and placed a hand on her hip in her trademark style, raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, sending a silent plea at her through his eyes to get the bouncy woman off of him. 

"Yo bitch." 

Leon's eyesbrows shot up at her language and the brunette's head shot around, "Can I help you?" 

"Yeah, ya can," Reighn replied, scowl deepening, "You can get your filthy paws off my man." 

Leon reveled at how that sounded inwardly and sighed in relief as the brunette stood, and groaned as she got into Reighn's face. He started worrying, and it wasn't for Reighn's health. "I don't see your name written on him." 

Reighn moved one hand and lifted her purple shades up into her hair and fixed her glare on the woman, "You are?" 

"Denise." She replied, "And you are?" 

The disdain in her voice was apparent but all Reighn did was smirk, "Don't you have to work, Hollywood boulevard is missing a ho." 

"Why you!" Denise aimed a slap at Reighn's face but the latter cought it mid-air and squeezed. "Ow! Let go!" 

"Back. Off. My. Man." Reighn said feircely as she let go of Denise's arm. The brunette held her wrist and walked off. Reighn's pericing stare turned to Leon, and he unwillingly fliched, but sighed in relief as her eyes softened. She moved forward and climbed into his lap, curling up and leaning her head on his shoulder. She gripped one of the straps of the basketball jersey he was wearing and whimpered softly. 

"What happed Ray?" Leon asked softly, putting his beer down and wrapping both arms around her securely. "This about Puck?" 

She nodded and Leon sighed, "It'll be all right babe. They didn't derserve you, you're too special." 

She looked up at him and smiled softly, "You really know how to make a girl feel better." 

Leon brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Only you. C'mon, let's go tuck you into bed." 

Reighn stood and Leon followed wrapping his arm around her and leading her to the staricase as she staggered along, emotionally drained. Nieither of them saw Letty and Dom exchange a look knowingly. 

~ * ~ 

Reighn flopped backwards onto Leon's - and her - bed with a sigh. A weight on the bed told her Leon had followed, and her assumption was confirmed as her leaned over her and removed her shades and placed them on the night table. He left her field of vision and removed her shoes and then straddled her waist as he pulled off the belt she was wearing, lifting her slightly to pull it out from under her. Leon unbuttoned the pants and slid the zipper down and then his wieght lifted off of her as he gripped the bottoms of the jeans and pulled. She giggled as he grunted, hitting the floor with a thud. He stood and appeared over her again, pulling the covers up and over her. Reighn manuvered her hands and pulled off her bra while leaving the tank on, letting it fall to the ground lifelessly. Leon pulled his shirt over his head and pulled off his jeans before crawling into bed besode her and pulling her into his arms. Reighn happlily complied and wrapped her arms around him, allowing her eyes to flutter closed as she fell asleep. 

~ * ~ 

Reighn stumbled down stairs the next morning with a hand on her head. She was wearing Leon's wifebeater and a pair of her own boxers, and had stopped long enough to put her bra back on before making a beeline for the kitchen. She opened the door to the fridge as Mia and Letty watched on amused, and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She plopped down into a chair and held her head for a moment. 

"Was it really that bad chica?" 

She looked up blearily at Letty, "Wha?" 

"Ya know, Leon, you, dissapearing last night in the middle of the party, upstairs?" Letty wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Nothing happened Letty. I wasn't feeling too good and Leon was kind enough to take me upstairs, strip me to my tank and boxers and hold me. Not everything is about sex." Reighn replied with a cross tone. 

Mia giggled slightly, "You're red Ray." 

Letty peered at Reighn, "I do believe you're blushing Ray... Oh, my. Does this mean what I think it does? Our little Reighn is still a virgin?" 

Reighn opened her mouth to retort, but it snapped shut again without a sound. Mia snickered, "Wait till Leon finds out!" 

"You tell him and die Torreto." Reighn snapped angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Vince stumbled into the kitchen before Letty or Mia could reply and Letty winked at Reighn, "Heya V." 

Vince grumbled something about pain killers and jumped slightly as a door slammed somehwere upstairs. All three women winced at the sound and watched as Jesse barreled into the room, followed by a laughing Dom and a red Leon. The girls exchanged a look and Reighn stood, walking over to Leon and wrapping her arms around the pissed man from behind, whispering soothing words into his ear. Letty walked over to Dom and situated herself in his arms before placing her hand over his mouth to silence his laughs. Jesse sat down, a hand over his heart as he watched Leon calm down. 

Leon turned around and exchanged whispers with Reighn before bounding upstairs with a grin on his face. 

"What'd you tell him Ray?" 

Reighn turned to Letty, a pained expression on her face, "I told him that if he let Jesse live I'd let him fix my car today." 

"Well, that's one way to prevent a murder, but are you sure you really want to do that?" Mia asked. 

"No." Reighn replied with a wince, "But I won't have to pay for manual labor to get my car fixed." 

"Hehehe," Letty snickered, "There's one way to put it." 

Leon bounded back downstairs fully clothes, Reighn's keys in his hand. He dashed into the room and finished Reighn's orange juice for her and kissed her lips before dashing out the door. Reighn's eyes went wide, but she winced visibly as a screech was heard and her car roared off down the street. 

"Oh, now I believe that there's nothing going on." Mia said, laughing. 

Reighn turned red agian, "Yah, well, I didn't think there was." 

"Liar." 


	3. Ship of Fools

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 3: Ship of Fools_

Reighn winced as the sound of tires squealing against breaks filled the air and watched as a beat up Honda pulled into the garage. The guy got out of the car and walked over to the only visible person that wasn't working - her. He was tall, lanky, and scrawny all put into one, with messy red hair and black sunglasses. She wiped her hands off on a rag nearby, "Can I help you?" 

"Yeah, I got a problem," the guy said in a southern drawl, "I gotta get this car in shape for race wars." 

Reighn raised an eyebrow, "You're taking that hunk of junk to Race Wars? Yo, Jesse! Get out her and take a look at this Honda." 

Jesse bounded out of the office and stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on the poor car, "That ain't no race car, that's scrap metal waiting to happen." 

"He wants her ready for Race Wars. What does she need, and how much money is it gonna cost?" 

Jesse popped the hood of the sad looking car and gazed at the engine intenetly for a moment. "Uh, 'bout a month to get the body in shape and pull the engine apart. Overnight parts from Japan. About 10 grand, maybe more." 

The guy gaped at him, "Whoa." 

"You were expecting less?" Reighn asked with a raised eyebrow. "We fix cars to race. That thing doesn't race, but she will when we're finished with her." 

"Who takes care of prices and stuff?" 

"Dom! Get yo' sorry hide out here!" 

Dom walked into the room, grumbling, "What?!" 

"Dom, this is - uhhh..." 

"Derrick." 

"Derrick, thank you, he's got scrap metal for a car and wants us to make her race." Reighn said before walking off and dissapearing under the hood of a nearby car. 

Leon appeared next to her, "Who's the freak?" 

"Wannabe." She replied, giving Leon a look. 

He shrugged, "Ah, well, that's not why I came over anyways." 

"And why did you come over here?" 

He shifted his wieght from foot to foot and mumbled, "Iwaswonderingifyou'dgotolunchwithme?" 

Reighn looked up, "What?" 

"You want to go get something to eat with me?" 

She smiled softly, "You asking me Leon Thanos?" 

"Uhhhh..." 

She laughed a little and hugged him, "Of course I will." 

Leon sighed in relief and yelled at Dom, "We're gonna go get some grub man!" 

"Whatever," Dom yelled back, waving his hand in the air in a dismissing manner. 

~ * ~ 

"So who was that chick last night anyway?" 

"I dunno." Leon said around a mouthful of food. He swalloed and looked up at Reighn, who was playing with her shrimp, "What's wrong Ray?" 

She shrugged, then dropped her shrimp in the sauce that came with the meal and gazed intently at it before stuffing it into her mouth, "I dunno. I guess I'm a little depressed." 

"Over what?" 

Reighn shook her head vigorously, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. Leon shrugged and signaled for the waiter. He paid the bill and pulled Reighn out the door and to his car, opening her door for her and running around the car and getting in. He peeled out of the parking lot and pulled out onto the highway, heading away from the city. 

"Where are we going Leon?" 

"You'll see." 

She quieted as the scenery whipped past and L.A. dissapeared behind them. Every now and then Leon would steal a glance at her as she gazed out the window. The sun was fading over the horizon, casting red and purples hues over the California sky. The highway was barren except for his smiley-face-yellow Skyline. He glanced over at her again and smiled, she'd fallen asleep against the window, giving him the opportunity to call Dom. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey man." 

"Leon? Where the hell are you guys?" 

"Uhm, actually, on the way to San Fran." 

"You're kidding?" 

"Nope. I got lots to face up to, and she needs something to keep her mind off the Puck thing. She can be my moral support." 

"You've been gone for what? Five, six years? I'll bet you that your entire family knows that you street race by now." 

"It's not like I have a record or anything," Leon retorted. 

"Your father is a cop - so's your sister." 

"I know." 

"And both of them are under the same roof for Christmas man." 

"And?" 

Dom sighed, "I wish you luck man." 

"Yeah, thanks." Leon didn't know what compelled him to face his past, and all the cops in it, but he was going to. He just hoped that both he and Reighn survived. 

~ * ~ 

Leon stared up at the house for a minute before stepping out of the car, followed by Reighn. Her gaze shifted to him, "You don't have to do this Leon. We can turn around and go home." 

"I know." he replied, "But I need to." 

Reighn nodded and wrapped an arm around Leon. His arm came up across her shoulders instinctively and they climbed the steps to the typical San Francisco home, stopping to stare at the door for a minute. He finally got up the nerve to ring the doorbell and waited. He heard footsteps walking to the door, and it opened, light flooding out onto the walk. A young woman stood there, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She blinked and then her mouth fell open, "Leon?" 

Leon swallowed, "Uh, hey Kym." 

She stared at him before letting out a squeal and throwing herself at him. He caught her and they hugged before she abruptly pulled away and smacked him upside the head, "Where have you been?" 

Leon rubbed his head, "L.A." 

"For six years Leon? What have you been doing?" 

Leon swallowed and glanced over at Reighn, "Uh, I got a job at a garage in town. Been working there ever since, got a freaky make-shift family type thing too." 

"You've been fixing cars? Dad is going to kill you when he finds out that you didn't join the force!" 

Leon winced visibly and his sister noticed Reighn, who was standing off to the side, "Who's this?" 

Leon looked over at Reighn and his eyes softened, he wrapped and arm around her, "Uh, Kym, this is Reighn, my, uhh..." 

Reighn looked up at him, raised an eyebrow and caught the disapproveal in Kym's eyes, "I'm his fiancé." 

Leon looked at her with a startled look, she gave him a look that told him to play along. Kym's eyes lit up, "Wow. Leon's getting married? I'm Kym, it's nice to meet you." 

Reighn shook her hand, reching behind her and pulling a silver ring Leon always wore off his finger and placing it on her left hand quickly. Kym was grinning from ear to ear, "Well, at lease Leon can do some things right." 

"Uh, yeah..." 

Kym pulled them into the house and Leon was amazed at how much nicer Kym was being to him. He leaned over and whispered in Reighn's ear, "What?" 

"Play along Leon. It'll make the fall a lot easier if they think you're making something out of your life." She whispered back at him before placing a nervous smile on her face and grabbing his hand. 

Kym left them in the living room and she diassapeared into the kitchen and Leon sat down on the edge of the couch nervously, clasping his hands in front of him and concentrating on the coffee table. 

~ * ~ 

Kym dashed into the kitchen with a smile a mile wide on her face. Jason and her father looked up as her mother gazed at her intently from her place by the stove, "What is it Kym? Who was at the door?" 

"You'll never guess!" 

Jason rolled his eyes, "C'mon sis, we hate guessing." 

Kym grinned wickedly at her little brother, "Leon." 

"Leon?!" Mom looked faint and Dad looked a little pissed, "That little idiot has no right being here! After what he pulled, he's probably a hobo." 

"Nuh uh." Kym said, "He's got a job fixing cars in LA." 

"He didn't join the force?" Kym shook her head and Alex Thanos continued, "Then his life is going nowhere." 

"Wrong." Kym said, bouncing in place, "Daddy, Leon's starting a family! He's getting married!" 

The three others in the room stared at her, Monica Thanos started at her daughter, "My little boy is getting married?" 

"He's not so little anymore Mom." Kym said, "He's quite the looker. And his fiancé's not all that bad either, though, she is wearing his clothes for some reason." 

Monica set her towel down and moved to the door, "None of you come out, I want to talk to him alone for a minute." 

~ * ~ 

Leon looked up as the kitchen door swung open and stared as his mother entered the room. Reighn squeezed his hand and he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. She stopped in front of him, "Kym was right. You are quite he handsome man now." 

He met her eyes and smiled nervously, but hugged her when she hugged him. A real smile graced his features, "Hi Momma." 

Monica pulled away and looked over at Reighn, "Hello dear. I'm Monica, Leon's mother." 

"Nice to meet you," Reighn said with a smile. Monica hugged her and then stood back and looked at them, "Are you staying for Christmas?" 

"Uh, I dunno. Depends on how Dad reacts to me." Leon replied. Monica grinned and pulled them into the kitchen. 

Jason stood and embraced his older brother immediately, then welcomed Reighn into the family. She shrugged it off, knowing that they were digging themselves into hot water when his parents found out that they weren't really engaged. 

"Why are you wearing grease covered clothes?" 

Reighn grinned wickedly at Jason, "Because I was working when Leon decided to come." 

"Were not." 

"Was to! I was buried elbow deep in that Impala." Reighn retorted. 

"Well, you're wearing my clothes anyway!" 

"So?" 

Leon sighed and shook his head, "You have plenty of your own clothes Ray." 

"I know. I like yours better." 

Kym's eyebrows shot up, "You guys are acting like an old married couple." 

"We are?" Reighn asked, "Great. So when do i start metapause? I'm only 23." 

Monica laughed, "You have a long way to go dear." 

"Leon." 

Alex's voice cut into the conversation and Leon met his father's gaze. "Dad." 


	4. Christmas

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 4: Christmas_

__

"Mom? What are you doing?" Leon entered his parents bedroom and sat down on the end of their bed, watching as Monica stood on a step stool, digging through a box of old, sentimental trinkets in the middle of her closet. Her digging quickly produced a small, light gray ring box, and Monica moved to sit next to Leon. 

"I know that you and Reighn aren't really engaged Leon." She spoke softly, almost as if she were afraid he'd run away. Leon's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but his mother raised a hand, silencing him, "She's a wonderful girl, and I have seen the way you look at her." 

"Mom?" 

"Now I know you're young yet, but I want you to take this. And maybe, I'll be able to see it on her finger." 

She handed him the box and he opened it, revealing a simple weather worn white gold band, with an equally simple, yet elegant diamond mounted on it. It glowed in the hazed of the room's lighting, making it seem all the more beautiful. 

"Your father gave me this when he proposed to me. We'd only known each other for a few months like you and Reighn," she said quietly. 

"I don't think I understand." He said, looking up at her. 

"I know." She replied, "I know you love her though. Take a chance Leon. I'm an old woman, I'd like to have grand kids running around this house sometime in the near future." 

Leon turned slightly red, "Uhh, I dunno about that Mom." 

"We'll see. In the meantime," She said, successfully changing the subject, "What are you getting her for Christmas?" 

~ * ~ 

"Kym?" 

Kym looked up and smiled at Reighn as the other woman entered the room and sat down across from her, "Yeah?" 

"Can I borrow your car?" 

"Why not take Leon's?" 

"He took it somewhere." She replied, "That and I don't want him to know." 

"Why does he need to not know?" Kym inquired, closing her book and setting it on the table. 

"Christmas shopping," Reighn said, "I gotta go pick up the new system." 

"System?" 

"Stereo system for Leon's Skyline. It's a ten disc changer, I saw him gawking at it a couple of days ago," Reighn answered. 

Kym's eyebrows shot up, "You sure my little brother's with that much?" 

"He may be a pain in the ass, but he does deserve it," Reign said with a grin. 

Kym laughed a little and stood, "I'm coming too." 

The pair grabbed their coats and dashed out the door to Kym's car. 

~ * ~ 

The sun was shining in her eyes. Reighn rolled over and buried her head in Leon's chest, wrapping her arms around him and sighing. His arm came up and around her shoulders instinctively as he cracked an eye open and looked down at her. He smiled softly and let his head fall back, falling back to sleep in moments. 

_Thwap!___

Leon groaned as something soft smacked him in the face. He was suddenly aware of the steady moving of the mattress, which meant that someone was jumping on the bed, "Go away Mia." 

"I'm not Mia - whoever that is." 

_Thwap!___

"Go away Jesse." 

"Not Jesse either." 

The jumping stopped for a moment, but quickly resumed as the whacks of the pillow came steadily, each hit punctuating the attacker's words. Leon groaned, "Letty... I don't wanna deal with you..." 

"Not Letty -- either." 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Because -- I'm -- you brother -- and -- because -- I can." 

_Thwap!___

A grumble emitted from somewhere else on the bed and Reighn spoke as she made a grab for the pillow, "When I get that it's going through a paper shredder... See how much damage you can do with that." 

"Oh! C'mon -- you guys! -- It's -- Christmas!!" 

Leon finally opened his eyes and gazed up into the face of his little brother, "You suck Jas." 

"No I don't." 

"Yes you do." 

_Thwap!___

Leon sat up quickly and grabbed for the pillow, making Jason stumble back, laughing. Reighn followed suit and tackled the seventeen-year-old to the floor, sitting on him and beginning to tickle him mercilessly. Jason laughed, begging for her to stop as Leon rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sport pants before joining their festivities. He took Reighn's place and she jumped up, exchanging her boxers and tank for sport pants and a sweater. Leon stopped tickling Jason and the kid gazed up at the ceiling dazedly as he tried to catch his breath. Reighn helped Leon to his feet and the pair made their way downstairs, leaning on each other drunkenly. 

~ * ~ 

"To Leon, from Reighn." Alex stood and tried to lift the box, but let out a grunt and dropped it, "What'd you put in here? Bricks?" 

Leon jumped up and wandered over, ripping into the wrapping paper and revealing a plain box with an item number on it, "You didn't?!" 

Reighn grinned, "Yes I did. I figured you'd want to install it yourself." 

Leon ripped the top of the box open and lifted the face of the stereo out of it in a worshipping manner, "Man, now I really do got the best car." 

"Excuse me? I do believe mine is better," Reighn replied with a raised eyebrow. 

"Not in equips." 

"Speed matters muchacho." Reighn retorted, "Just 'cause you got the stereo and scanners don't mean jack on the track." 

"Track? What's she talking about Leon?" Alex questioned. 

Leon cleared his throat, "Uhm... I'm gonna go get Reighn's present." 

He left the room and returned a moment later, carrying a fuzzy tan and black ball, adorned with a big red bow. He set the ten-month-old Pug on Reighn's lap and she let out a little squeal before picking it up and gazing at it with love. 

"Should I be jealous? She doesn't look at me that way." Leon questioned with a pout. 

Reighn grinned up at him and pulled him down onto the couch with her, "Thank you!" 

She moved to kiss him on the cheek, but Leon moved his head, catching her lips with his own. Jason let out a disgusted sound and they broke apart laughing. 

"Whatcha gonna name her babe?" 

"Sadie." 

"Sadie?" 

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" 

"No!" Leon said, raising his hands in mock surrender, "None at all." 

Reighn leaned her head on his shoulder, "You do realized that Dom is gonna kill you?" 

"I know. But the expression on your face is worth it." 


	5. Interlude

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 5: Interlude_

Puck let out a low growl and slammed the palm of his hand against the steering wheel of his Toyota Supra before pressing on the gas land leaving before he would have to face Reighn. If she really wanted her cash, she'd have to come after him. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't forgive them. Hell, she'd forgiven the team for worse things than stealing her car and kicking her off the team - Okay, maybe not. Now that he thought about it, that really was the worst any if them had done to anyone in their lives, and they couldn't have expected her to just sit on her hands and let it happen. No, she'd come after them, gotten her car back, and butchered the ignition wires to all of their cars so that they couldn't follow her. The girls wanted Reighn back, and Relec had chickened out when he'd seen the look on her face. Puck really couldn't blame them, but it was his team now. If she came back, she'd obey his orders. 

He turned a corner and pulled up in front of the motel the team was staying at until after Race Wars. They'd decided that if Puck's plan for tonight didn't work, they'd get her back then. But Puck wasn't so sure. All four of those men were extremely protective of her - as if she was a little sister, and they'd scared him so bad by the looks on their faces - especially the two big ones - that he'd almost wet himself. Of course, he wouldn't admit to that. Ever. 

He heard his name being shouted and looked up at the stairs to their three rooms. Kittie dashed down the steps in full garb - balloon pants, a pink   
ripped baby tee with a bright pink devil-kitty on the front, her short, spiky black hair adorning her head and her pink kitty ears providing a splash of colour. The rocker was decked out in chains, peircings and spikes of all sorts, even a dog tag with her name on it - and she wore pink contacts designed like a cat's eyes. Puck pushed his door open and caught her as she threw herself at him, screaming something about Devra and Allana. 

Two more shouts echoed along the dimly lit street as two more women pounded down the steps after Kittie. The first was Devra, a petite girl with waist length auburn hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pair of ripped shorts and a button-up, tied at the waist, her feet were bare. Puck had never understood why she insisted on not wearing shoes. Allana followed right behind Devra, in black jeans with red stitching, a black net long-sleeved shirt over a bright red bra. Her long blonde hair held bright red streaks and was done in tiny little braids. They were both shouting something - nothing he could understand. 

The next to appear was Relec, in his deep emerald green Mazda RX-7. He stepped out of the car, wearing black jeans with green stitching, and a metallic green muscle shirt, his short black hair was spiked every which way, and the tips were green. Her wore a metallic green labret in his lip, and all of his finger nails were painted black. Relec stepped out of the car and cocked his head to one side, raising an eyebrow and prying his little sister off of Puck so that the other man could breath. Devra and Allana stopped talking to breath, so Relec asked the dreaded question, "How'd it go?" 

"I lost." Puck replied, "I now owe Ray five grand, and we've been banned from the LA racing scene." 

"That sucks." Allana said, her usually soft spoken voice harsh from yelling, "And I so wanted to win me some Christmas money." 

Kittie grinned, "Do ya know where Ray's staying, where she's working?!" 

"Whoa, slow down there Kittie-Kat." Puck said, "Yeah, I got an addy. But I'm not promising nothing to you." 

Devra stuck her nose in the air, "Who cares where she is anyways?" 

Relec glared at Devra, who immediately stepped behind Puck, who, in turn, glared right back at the taller man. Relec's green eyes narrowed and her turned to Kittie and Allana, "You guys mind if I crash with you tonight?" 

"Nope!" Kittie jumped on her brother's back and the trio trouped up the stairs, Puck and Devra following not far behind. 

~ * ~ 

"So, you gonna tell us why you're crashing with us when you have your own room?" Kittie questioned as she flopped down on her bed, pink eyes   
questioning. 

"Yeah." Relec sat down next to her and patted the seat next to him for Allana, "After Christmas I want you to go find Reighn, and if she'll take you, I want you to stay with her." 

"Why?" 

"Because this is all too much. I don't know what's going through Puck and Devra's heads right now, but I'm sick of this." Relec replied. 

"Sick of what? What are you talking about Relly?" 

He rolled his eyes, only she could get away with calling him that. "The only reason why I did what I did was because Puck threatened me - " 

"Threatened you?" Allana asked, speaking up for the first time. 

"With your guys' lives. You're my baby sisters, I can't let nothing happen to you." Relec replied, hugging her, "So I want you to go, make it look like you did it on your own." 

"Come with us Relly." 

"I can't baby," Relec said, "Puck watches me. If I were to leave, he'd know something was going on. Leave a note saying that you're going back to Tucson or something like that to keep the garage going and watch over things." 

"Be careful for us okay Rel?" 

"I will. I promise." 

~ * ~ 

"You got everything Kittie-Kat?" 

"Yup. Let's go?" 

Allana led the way down the creaky motel steps to their cars - red and pink respectively. She threw her things in the passenger seat of her red and gold Nissan Silvia and started it, watching the door to Puck and Devra's room carefully as Kittie jumped into her bright pink Volkswagen Beetle - A new model - with a kitty nose painted on the front and a tail on the back . Kittie started her car, and Allana led the way out of the parking lot, heading down the street cautiously. 

The house was dark, the only light coming from the soft flickering of a TV. Allana and Kittie made their way up the steps and Allana knocked on the door, biting her bottom lip nervously. It swung open to reveal a tall, well built man with a scruffy appearance. He cocked an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" 

"Uhm... We're uh, looking for Reighn Landcaster?" 

Allana swallowed nervously as the guys eyes flickered, "She's not here, went out of town, who're you?" 

"Oh! I'm Allana, this is my baby sister Kittie. I - We were hoping she'd be able to help us... Do you know where she went?" 

"Not a clue - Yo Dom! Where'd Ray and Leon go!?!" 

"San Fran!" came the booming reply. The guy shrugged, "Can I take a message?" 

Kittie's eyes widened and she looked about ready to cry, "Ray-ray ain't here? B-but Relly said... He said she'd take care of us!" 

Allana stared at her sister before speaking quickly, "We needed a place to stay, Reighn's the only one in town that we know other than the team, but we can't - No. We won't go back there." 

Then, the wailing started. The guy winced as a tall, muscular Latin man approached, plugging his ears. He spoke with the other for a moment and   
walked off. The first guy turned to them, "I'm Vince. You're welcome here till Ray gets back, then we'll figure out what to do." 

Kittie stopped wailing. 

Allana smiled, "Thank you." 

"Oooh!!!! Popcorn!!" Kittie rushed into the house and dove across a Mexican woman and straight into the lap of a messy haired young man, who looked startled as she stared eating all of his popcorn while using him as a chair. Allana's eyes widened and she followed quickly, "Kittie! Stop it!" 

Kittie looked up at her with wide eyes. Allana sighed, "Where's you're Ritalin?" 

Kittie grinned wickedly, "I dunno." 

"Kitran Susanna O'Reily! You tell me what you did right now!" 

Kittie whimpered, "Toilet. Flush." 

Allana threw her hands into the air, "Great... Perfect... Kittie, that guy is not a chair." 

Kittie moved slightly, and promptly fell to the floor, the bowl of popcorn landing on her head. She let out a freaky little wail, "Allanaisa Morgan O'Reily! You get this thing offa me or Imma tell Relly on you!" 

Her tone was now that of a three-year-old throwing a temper tantrum, Allana's hands found her hips. "No. I think you're ADHD riddled brain can function, do it yourself, I'm going to try and convince these nice people that we're at least somewhat sane!" 

The sight was rather comical, and that was when Letty and Mia began laughing. The others joined in and Mia stood, helping Kittie to her feet and   
dragging her off to the bathroom to clean her up a bit. Allana took her seat with a sigh and buried her head in her hands, "I am soooo sorry!" 

"Don't worry about it chica," Letty said, "I'm Letty. Your sisters new chair is Jesse, and that's Dom, you've already met Vince." 

"Allana, my baby sister Kittie." 

"How do you know Ray?" 

Allana looked up at Jesse, "Well, the three of us grew up with Reighn, and she and Relec - our brother - taught us all about cars. We are two of the four original members of Team Avalon - Or, whatever's left of it. Puck and Devra really made a mess of things by jacking Ray's car like that." 

"What happened?" 

"Devra's a hot-head. She sucks like that. Anyways, she an Puck wanted to lead Team Avalon, but we wouldn't hear of it. It was Ray's garage, it was Ray's team, big sister to both me and Kittie. So they blackmailed my brother into helping and jacked her car, heading for the border. Was a royal pain in the arse if you'll excuse the expression. Relec finally told up what was really going on two days before Christmas, and begged us to come here to Reighn, since he knows that if he can't take care of us, she will." Allana sighed, rubbing her temples, "Of course, Kittie's been picking fights with Devra every chance she gets, and since she's got ADHD, we're supposed to keep her on Ritalin. But of course, that isn't happening. She always flushes them or crushes them, putting them in someone's soda. Good for Ray that she doesn't drink soda. A royal pain in arse." 


	6. The Kittie-Kat and the Pug

AN: I am not bashing Edwin! I like him, I swear, he was just the only one I could think of! Don't kill me!****

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 6: The Kittie-Kat and the Pug_ __

"What the hell is that?" 

Reighn looked up from petting Sadie to see a neon pink Volkswagon Beetle parked in front of the house. Her eyebrows shot up, "What the hell is that doing here?" 

"What is that thing?" 

"The Kittie-mobile." Reighn replied, like there was nothing unusual about seeing a Bug with a tail at all. 

Leon looked over at her, "Kittie-mobile?" 

"That's what Kittie calls it." Reighn said with a shrug as Leon pulled up behind the red and gold Silvia that took up his usual space. He hopped out of his Skyline and Reighn followed, more slowly, arms filled with fuzz. They walked up the steps to the front door and entered the house to the strangest sight in the universe. Kittie sat in the middle of the living room floor next to Jesse, a playstation controller in her hands, a look of hard concentration on her face and her toungue sticking out the corner of her mouth. Jesse's clothes were rumpled, like he'd been horribly attacked by a rabid bunny rabit or flying squirrel. Popcorn littered the room, along with beer bottles and a case of crushed mountain dew cans. Speech coming from the kitchen allowed the pair to notice that the rest of the team had retreated to that room. Reighn set Sadie down and followed Leon across the condemned living room and into the kitchen. Mia let out a squeal and hugged them both before she was abruptly shoved out of the way by Allana, who hugged Reighn and cried softly, "Save us Ray!" 

Reighn raised an eyebrow, "Uh, I think not. What'd she do with it this time - And on second thought, what the hell are you doing here?" 

"Relec sent us, lotsa stuff I can't tell ya about till we all calm down - Toilet." 

Reighn looked surprised, "That's a first, never used a toilet before. I remember her crushing the pills up and putting them in Puck's motor oil before though." 

"Whatever," Allana said, her voice still soft, as she was a normally soft spoken person. "Please, for the love of all that's holy, get us out of here alive!" 

"I can't contol the vertically challenged ADHD girl-who-is-a-cat. You know that." Reighn replied, "And do not ask me to go back out there." 

"Why not?" 

"Because she's too tired to do so," Leon answered for Reighn as he sat down on the counter, feet dangling, "That, and we have something to talk to Dom about." 

"What?" Dom asked. 

"Well - " 

"DOGGIE!!!!!" 

Kittie's shout caused Reighn's eyes to widen and Leon and Reighn to exchange a horrified expression before they dashed from the room. Dom looked confused, "Doggie? Wait a minute! They got a frickin' dog!?!" 

The team followed to find Kittie sitting in a corner, cuddling a terrified Pug in her arms as Reighn and Leon tried to coax her into giving it up. Letty let out a snicker and spoke, "Yo, Kittie! I heard someone say the Kittie-mobile couldn't race for shit!" 

Kittie's head shot up and her pink eyes narrowed dangerously. She set the Pug down and stood, "Who. Said. That?!" 

"Uh oh. Vince, may I suggest running for cover." Allana spoke. Vince gave her a questioning look, but she pulled him into the kitchen as Kittie began advancing on Letty. 

Kittie snarled and hissed angrily, "Tell me Letty!" 

Letty had begun backing up and Jesse covered her bluff, "Edwin! Edwin did!" 

Kittie looked over at him, "Who the hell is Edwin?" 

"A major racer here in town." Dom answered, praying to anyone willing to listen that Edwin survived the encounter with the Kittie-Kat with a mean hiss. 

"I want his ass, tonight!" 

"What!?" 

"No one says that about the Kittie-mobile and gets away with it!" Kittie puffed up, and suddenly everyone could imagine Captain America in her place, "I will right this evil! I will save Taiwan with the purchase of a 44 oz. drink! And I will Shave the Whales!" 

"Huh?" 

Reighn shook her head, "Better to not ask." 

~ * ~ 

When the DT Team arrived at the races that night, a red Silvia and a pink Beetle included in the group tension was running high. Kittie hadn't stopped spitting nails since Letty had gotten her to let go of Sadie, who was so scarred mentally that she refused to emerge from Reighn and Leon's room. Edwin and Hector approached, the former unaware of his unfortuante fate - strange yes, but unfortunate none-the-less. Kittie emerged from the Kittie-mobile to find Jesse waiting for her, he immediately wrapped an arm around her and hugged her, to calm her down. Kittie smiled and actually started purring, which recieved an odd look from Jesse. 

Then it came, Edwin approached the Beetle and spoke. "Well, what's this. This peice of trash shouldn't be here. Can't even go five miles an hour much less race." 

He'd sealed his fate. All he forgot was the kiss. Dom spoke, "You shouldn't have said that." 

"What?" 

"You really sghouldn't have said that," Mia added. 

Kittie pulled away from Jesse and marched up to Edwin, "What did you say about my car fuzz-for-brains?" 

Edwin looked down at her, "I think you heard me the first time. I said it can't race." 

Jesse winced and prepared himself for the worst as Reighn and Leon backed away slowly and Allana hid behind Vince. Kittie hissed, loud and clear, everyone in the team swearing she really was part cat. "You're ugly rust bucket ain't got nothin' on the Kittie-Mobile!" 

"She used a capital M." Reighn said, "That is not good." 

"Whatchoo gonna do about it?" Edwin asked. 

"Merrrroooowwww...." Kittie hissed out, "Two g, winner take all. You and me, right here, right now!" 

"You're on." Edwin said. Kittie stalked off to get some water and Edwin looked at Hector, "That girl's a psychopath!" 

~ * ~ 

Kittie's Beetle pulled up next to Edwin's Honda at the start line. The DT team was looking on, rather nervous, having seen what Kittie - without provocation - could do. Edwin was dead. They were bidding fond and not-so-fond farewells silently, inwardly cheering the bright pink Beetle and it's driver on. Hector looked confused, but brought his arms up anyways. Kittie revved her engine and shot off as Hector's arms came down. Edwin was leading, but Kittie put her foot to the floor, a freakishly manical grin stealing over her features. She giggled insanely and pressed the first pink button on her steering wheel, letting NOS take over. The Kittie-mobile shot up to level with Edwin, and she giggled, and waved before pushing the other button - both of which were labeled 'Do Not Push' instead of 'NOS Injection' - moving ahead and moving across the green line before Edwin. She slowed the car, turning it around and puttering up the hill, an insane grin on her face. 

She came to a stop and climbed out, hugging Jesse, who was laughing. She hugged Allana and then passed herself around the circle, hugging everyone and planting a big, wet, kiss on Dom's cheek. He groaned, made a sickened sound and whiped his cheek. 

Edwin rolled up, stomping over, his face red. He sputtered for a minute before pointing at Kittie."You little!!!" 

"I am not Little!!!! I am vertically challenged my red amigo!" Kittie shot back and she hung off Dom's neck. 

"We put nearly a million dollars in that car to make it go," Reighn said from the sidelines, "You think it was a waste of money?" 

Kittie snickered, "I may be more of a hood ornament than a racer mi amigo, but don't you eva, eva, insult the Kittie-Mobile!" 

By this time Dom was red with trying to breath and he waved his arms about, hoping for help. Letty wandered over and spoke, "Move off Kittie, before I teach the Kat what Road Kill is." 

Kittie glared, but unattached herself from Dom, opting instead for the unfortuante right arm of Jesse. 

~ * ~ 

"Sadie, sweetie, come out from there." 

Leon watched silently as Reighn attempted to coax the terrified Pug out from under the bed. He sighed and closed the door to the room before kneeling next to Reighn, "C'mon babe. She'll come out in her own time." 

Reighn nodded sadly and stood, flopping down on the bed. Leon laid down next to her, "Why do you insist on wearing my clothes?" 

"Because I feel safe in them - and they smell like you. So it's kinda like having you with me all the time," Reighn replied, rolling over and placing her head on his shoulder. 

Leon rubbed her arm as a small smile covered his features, "Didn't know I was that loveable." 

Reighn floded her arms across his chest and rested her chin on them, a smile on her face, "Oh, but you are Seinor Tall-Dark-and-Handsome." 

"Tall dark and handsome?" 

"Would you rather me say definition-of-a-Latin-God?" 

Leon grinned, "I like both." 

"Ooh, watch the ego boy. You're head's getting bigger than the rest of you." Reighn replied. 

A moment of silence passed and Leon finally spoke, "Reighn?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"You know I love you right?" 

"Mmmmhmmmm... But it's better to hear actually coming out of your mouth." Leon smiled, but she spoke again, "I love you too Leon." 

"Well, I'm on cloud nine now." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Y'know what would make it even better?" 

"What?" 

"If you'd give me back that gaudy peice of costume jewelry I call a ring and wore this one instead." Leon produced the gray ring box, and opened it. 

Reighn gasped in shock, "Are you proposing to me Loenard Warren Thanos?" 

"Who told you my full name?" 

"Your mother. You didn't answer my question." 

"I guess I am." Leon smirked, "Would you like me to keep it and do it right on a better occasion?" 

Reighn shoved the other ring into his hand, "Yes. You can take me out to a fancy resturaunt, and I'll wear a dress an everything." 

Leon's eyebrows shot up, "You're not going to answer." 

"Leon." Reighn said, "I love you. And I will marry you, but I want a real proposal."  
  
  
"You got it babe." 


	7. Conversing Over Coffee

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 7: Conversing over Coffee_

__

Allana couldn't sleep. She'd given up an hour ago, taken down her hair, so that the white-blonde shade fell down her back ni a soft wave - after she showered. Her red streaks were visible, and she had left it at that, opting instead to try and get back to sleep. She'd crawled back into Vince's bed, feeling a pang of guilt again for taking the room and him ending up eith the couch. She stared at the ceiling for nearly five minutes before she stood, pulled on a sweatshirt and moved downstairs. She tip-toed through the living room, trying not to wake Vince and into the kitchen. She flipped the light above the stove on and moved around, putting coffee on. She sighed and sat down in a nearby chair to wait, suddenly realizing that coffee was a bad thing to drink when one was trying to get to sleep. 

Time passed without her knowing and suddenly there was a timer being turned off and the shuffling of feet across the lenolium. Allana looked up blearily into Vince's amused gray eyes and smiled sheepishly. He set a cup down in front of her and took a seat across from her, "What are you doing up?" 

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, "And what are you doing up? Was it me?" 

"Nuh-uh, I'm a bit of an insomniac sometimes." Vince said. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, "You look better without the braids." 

"Really?" 

"Yep." 

Allana smiled, he eyes landing in his right arm, "What happened?" 

Vince followed her gaze and groaned slightly, "About a year and a half ago the team needed extra money, so we started hijacking semis. We were going on one last job when it all went wrong. Three months before that we'd met this guy named Brian, who was really a cop and broke Mia's heart, pissed me off. Anyway, the night of the last job was at Race Wars. Jesse had bet slips against Johnny Tran, a notorious thug. He lost, and took off. Mia begged Dom not to go, and Letty, Leon and I agreed. It didn't feel right without Jesse. So, we got into the cars, and surrounded the semi like normal. I took out the window and harpponed the seat like normal. I jumped onto the truck and things went bad from there on. The driver had a twelve-gage shot-gun with him. He started firing at me. Dom tried to get me off the truck, but the driver braked and sped up real fast, flinging me around the side, the wire attached to my harness wrapping around my arm since I'd been trying to get it off. I was pretty much dangling by my arm. Letty came up to get me, but the trucker sidelined her, I heard a thud and then nothing. The trucker shot again, getting me in the lower abdomen and Dom's tire all at once." 

He paused, taking a drink from his cup, "I remember what happened after that. The Supra - we got rid of it - pulled up, all bright orange and shit. Brian told Mia to take the wheel and jumped onto the truck, getting me loose and pretty much throwing my into the car. He jumped after and we spun off the road. Said I went into shock after that - I think I was prayin' to my Momma, can't remember. Woke up in the hospital five days later, missing one kidney, but I still had the arm. I was lucky, Jesse wasn't." 

"The rest is a second hand account and all that shit. Anyways, Dom was gonna go lookin' for Jesse when Brian pulled up. They were fighting when Jesse pulled up with the Jetta, screaming - begging for help. Johnny and Lance came by, shooting the house to hell, getting Jesse twice in the chest. Brian went after them, followed by Dom, Mia called an ambulance. Jesse nearly died, Letty cracked a couple ribs, the car had rolled three times. Dom dislocated a shoulder. Bloody day." 

He looked haunted, Allana could see that, even if he wouldn't look at her. She leaned forward, placing her hand over his and speaking softly, "There are lots of bad days. They can make us weaker or stronger. It's up to you to decide which it made you." 

He smiled slightly and looked up, "What's your story?" 

Allana leaned back, "Well, I have an older brother, Relecisan Anthony O'Reily, and a baby sister, Kittie. We moved into the neighborhood when I was four, we met Reighn, who was abruptly abducted into the family, she was five. She had a passion for cars, it was her getaway, she's an orphan, had to deal with foster dad's and shit. Anyways, she and Relec taught Kittie and I all about cars. When Rel was nineteen and I was seventeen Dad came home and shot Mom, and then himself. Since Rel was old enough, he got custody of all of us. Anyways, we opened the garage and Kittie and I finished high school. Got my Silvia as a graduation present. Kittie got the Beetle as hers, she'd fallen in love with them. Anyway, we lived for speed. We fixed cars, ruled the southern Arizona and Northern Mexico street racing world. Devra came along about a year after I graduated, she refused to wear shoes - she still doesn't wear them unless she's going in the store. Puck came along after that. A druggie and all that shit. We got him clean and sober and we were Team Avalon." 

Allana figited slightly, "About six months ago Puck and Devra came up with a plan. They wanted the team, they wanted the respect that Ray had earned. They blackmailed Relec with Kittie's and my life, forcing him to hotwire her car and drive it down to Mexico so they could sell it.Ray followed of course. I actually helped her butcher our ignition wires so we couldn't follow. When we got back to Tuscon Puck and Devra were pissed, and followed her out here. You know the rest." 

"You're not telling me something." Vince said softly. 

She smiled, "About three years ago, before all this happened I found Puck snooping through Ray's things. Then a couple weeks later he put acid in her engine, we had to tear it down to the skull and rebuild her, truly sucked. I guess I was expecting it though. Puck and Devra are gonig to try something at Race Wars, but I don't know what. I'm worried about Relec." 

Vince gave her a half hug, "It'll all br fine. You'll see." 

~ * ~ 

"Hey?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"What're these?" Leon traced the tops of curved scars on Reighn's shoulders, and she shivered. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, holding to her chest. LEon brushed locks of her hair away and gasped at the sight of her back. It was the design on her car. The angel wings, arching onto her shoulders and ending close on her ribs. An upside down cross connecting the wings, and the words 'Fallen Angel' written in Latin underneath. The upside down cross obviously represented the fallen part, and the wings were of course the angel. Leon traced the scars with his fingertips and she shivered. 

"What?" 

Reighn sighed sadly, "I'm an orphan Leon. Not a great occupation. My foster father used to beat on me and another foster kid. The cutting was a release I guess. At first it was random lines, but as it got worse we got artistic, and she drew this..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I drew panther eyes over wings, bo words in her back... He killed her eventually. Then they dragged him and the durrgie he called a wife away. I was eighteen then. I'd stopped cutting by then, because I finally realized that I had Kittie, Allana and Relec. But Jassi didn't. By the time she died the'd drawn two upside down crosses on her arms, don't remember the words though..." Reighn trailed off. 

Leon allowed her to pull her shirt back on before pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her, "You're beautiful Ray." 

She smiled, "I love you." 

"And I love you." Leon replied softly, kissing her shoulder, "I wanna take you out tomorrow night. Someplace nice." 

She laughed softly, "Okay. Pick me up at seven?" 

"I wouldn't miss it." 

~ * ~ 

"Jesse?" 

Jesse groaned and rolled over, but the persistent poking in his side and whisper of 'Jesse' in his ear caused him to open his eyes and gaze into Kittie's brown ones. Wait? Brown? Oh, must be the contact thing. "What Kittie?" 

"I can't sleep Jess." 

"Climb in Kittie-Kat." 

She climbed into bed next to him and snuggled up to his side. He took a deep breath, vaguely aware of the scent of roses around her, "You okay?" 

She shook her head. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't want to be all alone." She whispered. 

Jesse hugged her closer, "You're not." 

"Aren't I?" 

"No." he replied, "You have me. You have Allana, and Ray. And even Relec, wherever he is." 

"I have you?" 

"Yep." he replied, then added cheekily, "Always did want a kitten." 

She laughed softly, "ADHD and all?" 

"Yep. I have that attention... uhh.. disorder..." 

"ADD?" 

"Yes, that shit." he replied, "So we're kinda like two peas in a pod." 

"Two peas in a pod that moved from different pods into the same one?" 

The innocent tone in her voice made him want to laugh, "You could put it that way. But we are peas in a pod." 

"What about your parents?" 

"Never knew my mom. Dad's in jail again. The jackass," Jesse replied. "What about yours?" 

"Mom was a druggie. Dad killed her and then committed suicide - I was like, eight or nine or something like that." 

"What about the Ritalin thing?" 

"I like alienating people," she responded, "Makes life more interesting. Ritalin stops that from happening." 

Jesse laughed, "You are a character." 

"If I'm a character then you're a character." 

"I am?" 

"Yeah, 'cause we're both in the same pea pod." 

"That sounded really weird, you know that right." 

"That's why I said it." 


	8. The Date

AN: Bear with me, I don't do the really sappy romance stuff well. That and I don't drink, so gimmie a break.****

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 8: The Date_ __

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this." 

Letty snickered, "You look good though." 

Reighn had to agree. The black, slinky dress hung on all the right curves, being nearly floor length it had a slit up one side to reveal tanned, toned legs and a pair of strappy black stilettos. The dress had a nearly closed back, and Reighn's hair fell down her back and around her face in a softly curling mass. She'd allowed Mia to do her make-up in shimmery hues of silver and white and then Allana had ordered her to put her peirced ears to good use. Teardrop earrings fell from her ears on white-silver chans, and a matching necklace was laced around her neck. 

"Leon is gonna flip when he sees you." Kittie said with a grin as she finished Reighn's nails in a french manicure like look with a glassy shimmery overcoat. 

"I can tell you that much," Mia said with a sigh, "I wonder where he's taking you?" 

"He said fancy." Reight replied, "Somebody go see what he's wearing for me?" 

Allana laughed and wandered down the stairs, stopping for a moment to gawk at Leon like a landed fish. He was wearing loose slacks with an untucked dark blue satin shirt and somehow made it look classy. She walked over to Vince, who was beckoning to her and she joined Vince, Dom and Jesse in a corner of the room, "What?" 

"Well?" 

"Damn, you guys did a fine job!" 

"Thank you!" 

Allana grinned, "They'll look really good together." 

"Ladies and gents, may I present the one and only, Miss Reighn Landcaster?" Letty did a Vana White like pose to the stair case and Reighn made her way down the steps, a black shawl wrapped over her arms to complete to look. Allana saw the guy's jaws drop and giggled, happy with the result. 

~ * ~ 

Reighn stopped nervously in front of Leon, admiring the veiw of him dressed up like that. He blinked, green eyes sparkling, "You look beautiful Reighn." 

She smiled, "Not to bad yourself." 

"Shall we then?" 

Reighn took his offered arm, "We shall." 

He led her outside and to his car, opening the door like a propber gentlemen and running around to his side, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. He got in and headed off. 

"So where are we going?" 

Leon looked over at her with a smile, "A new french place, I can't pronounce the name." 

Her violet eyes sparkled, "All right." 

He pulled up outside as fancy resturaunt with the awnings and flowers and red carpet. He got out of the car and opened Reighn's door before handing the keys to the valet, threatening him with castration if the car came back with so much as a scrach. Reighn laughed and took his arm as he led her inside. 

"Name?" 

"Thanos." 

The Matre Dur smiled and picked up a pair of menus, "Right this was please." 

He led them through the room, around a dance floor and up the steps to a small, circular table, lit with candles. Leon pulled out her chair and sat down across from her. A waiter wandered over, "May I suggest some wine?" 

They looked at each other for a moment, "Yes, actually, I'll trust you to pick something though." 

The waiter raised an eyebrow and wandered off. Leon grinned at Reighn and stood, offering her his hand. She raised an eyebrow, but took it anyway and he led her out onto the dance floor. He held her close as they began to dance, holding her hand over his heart. She leaned her head on his shoulder closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, her lungs filling with the scent of his colonge. He kissed the top of her head and tightended his grip on her waist, not wanting to let go. 

~ * ~ 

The meal was over and Leon was terrified. He knew she'd say yes, and he knew that it was most likely the fact that they were surrounded by people and he was actually getting down on one knee. She was watching him too, trying to decipher his expression, that was not helping. _Okay man, just do it. She's gonna say yes. _He sighed, it was now or never. 

"Reighn?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"I love you." 

She smiled, "I love you too Leon." 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course." 

Leon smiled slightly, swallowing the lump in his throat and rising, only to kneel down in front of her. He pulled out the light gray ring box that had been burning a hole in his pocket all night. "Reighn, I love you, and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?" 

Her eyes were filling with tears. He didn't expect that. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the resturaunt burning holes in his back as he waited for her aswer. She smiled, nodded, "Yes! Yes I will!" 

Leon let out a sigh of relief as applause filled the room and he sliiped the ring onto her finger, rising and and pulling her into his arms, kissing her soflty and she tried to wipe her tears away. 

~ * ~ 

"Are they back yet?" 

"No! Stop asking!" 

"Merooowwwwrrrr..." 

"Don't start Kittie." 

"Here they come!" 

The four women stopped bickering and gazed out Mia's bedroom window as Leon's yellow car pulled up and he got out, moving around to the otherside of the car and opening the door for Reighn. They walked up the steps to the house and kissed, trying to postpone the ending to their night together. 

Kittie giggled, ruining the effect and Allana jabbed her in the ribs. 

"Wait! You guys! Is that what I think it is?!" 

"What are you talking about Mia?" 

Mia put her face up to the glass, "It is! Sparkling in the porch light, on her left hand!" 

The other three women looked long and hard before squealing as one and jumping up and down holding hands, even Letty. 

"What the hell is going on?!" 

They looked up to see three grumpy, sleepy men in the door way. A wide smile cracked over Letty's face, "He proposed! Leon asked Reighn to marry him! See! She's wearing a diamond!!!!" 

"What?!" 

They scrambled to the window and smashed their faces up against it, trying to get a glimpse of the ring. It shimmered and they all stepped back with shock on thier features. 

"Whoa." Dom said. 

"That's it? 'Whoa'?" 

"Well if your asking, no I'm not going to jump up and down and squeal." Dom retorted crossly. 


	9. Just Another 'Normal' Day

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 9: Just Another 'Normal' Day_

Reighn awoke the next morning to something licking her face. She opened her eyes to find herself looking up into the love filled brown eyes of Sadie. The Pug backed up slightly and sat down on her stomach. Reighn let her head fall back and her eyes to drift closed. A whimper came from Sadie and Reighn's eyes snapped open, "All right, I'm up." 

Sadie moved to the edge of the bed and Reighn climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of Leon's pants before exiting the room, Sadie following. She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, passing Letty, Mia and Allana to hold the door open for the dog. Mia rose, and pulled out a new dog bowl, filling it with food and setting it down on the floor. Sadie re-entered the house and plopped down in front of the bowl and Reighn sat down in an empty chair. 

"So?" 

"What?" she asked looking up at Letty. 

"Oh, c'mon! Let us see the ring chica!" Letty exclaimed. 

A slow grin covered Reighn's face and she held her hand up, showing the trio of women the diamond on her finger. Allana let out a little squeal and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you! You deserve to be happy." 

"Thanks Allana." 

~ * ~ 

The gentle roar of an engine filled the air and everyone on the team cheered. The Honda that Derrick had brought in over a month ago was finished - and boy was she ready to race. The dark red car was beautiful now, all shiny and decals, with nearly fifteen grand under the hood, NOS injection and all the extras that the guy had wanted. Reighn and Leon hugged, laughing in relief. Jesse was still sitting behind the wheel with an enormous grin on his face, and Dom was kissing Letty. Allana looked back at Vince and grinned at him, "I'm gonna go for a drive!" 

Vince nodded, then yelled over the roar of the engine, "You want some company?" 

"Nah! I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." she replied, and then headed outside ot her Silvia. She got into the car and tore off down the street, unsure of where she was going, but knowing it was away. 

Later, as she drove down a beach side road, windows rolled down and hair blowing in the wind Allana could finally stop to think about everything. Kittie loved Jesse, it was obvious to everyone but him, and he loved her, but she didn't realize it. Allana had never seen Reighn so happy in her entire life, and Vince had told her that it was the happiest he'd seen Leon in years. They made a great pair, two of a kind. Dom and Letty were a different story though. They were perfect for each other - if they'd stop fighting and notice. Mia - Mia was a hard one. She was a heartbreaker, a heartbroken heartbreaker. After the heists Brian had left, opting to go back to Tucson, leaving her behind without saying good-bye. There was still a lingering sadness behind her eyes, a sadness that Allana knew all too well. She saw the same sadness in Relec, only his was for a different reason. He was the big brother of the family, and one, there had been someone in his life as well. A young woman by the name of Corrin Alesaide Matthews. A beautiful red-head with tons of spunk. They'd been engaged when she left their lives, she'd been driving somewhere in town and had been sideswiped by a school bus, she lost control of her car and slammed into a telephone pole, the impact breaking her neck - she died instantly. Relec had never really recovered in the two years since the accident, none of them had really, but he took it the hardest. He hadn't allowed himself to heal, believing that he had to be strong for Her, for Kittie and Reighn. Allana knew he missed her every day, and she also knew that her brother would never really love again - he was too scared. 

But her? She Allanaisa Morgan O'Reily had the biggest thing for a guy who anyone in their right mind would define as a thug - or biker. Vince was perfect - well he was to her anyway. The tattoo on his right shoulder, marred only by the scars he'd attained during the heists brought up her curiosity, and since she was a naturally curious person, she'd decided to find out when he'd gotten it, and why. Nothing could stop her. She knew he loved the attention, since he was so used to taking the back seat and watching everyone else on the team have romances. He was an imposing guy, tall, muscular, and a beard that always seemed about four or five days old, a natural scowl painting his features. Of course, Allana was much different. She was tall, had long legs and a toned body, and had an obsession for the color red in every form except that of blood. She didn't stand up to people, but she could be an imposing figure if she needed to be, but she did prefer to hide behind the strong male type. 

The roar of another engine broke her from her thoughts and Allana glanced out the rearview mirror, green eyes widening at the sight of a dodge charger coming up behind her - fast. It had to be going at least a hundred and forty, maybe more. Allana slammed her foot down, gaining speed quickly in an attempt to pace the other car. Up ahead the road curved sharply, disappearing on the other side of the cliff face. She spun the wheel as the charger came up on the inside, trying to make the corner as tight as possible without slamming into the other driver. She looked up and her mouth dropped open, "Puck?" 

Her voice was lost in the wind, but Puck grinned wickedly and swung the wheel sharply to the left, bringing the side of his larger car into the side of her little Silvia. Paint chips and fiberglass flew through the air as Allana desperately tried to right her car, knowing if she didn't somehow get it around the corner she'd go over the cliff. Puck seemed to have other thoughts though as he rammed the charger into her car again, causing Allana to scream and let go of the wheel, thoughts whirling in her mind. Puck's cruel laughter filled her mind as she made a split second decision, if she stayed in the car, she'd die horribly in a large flaming ball of NOSed fire, or she could jump out as the car neared the sand below and pray that she didn't land on any jagged rocks, and that the tuck she'd been taught a long time ago was enough to keep her neck from breaking. 

Allana threw her sunglasses to the side and opened her car door, jumping out with a scream and tucking into a ball. She landed nearly thirty feet away from the Silvia, landing with a gasp as her breath left her lungs. She felt something crack, and knew her leg was broken, she clutched her heavily bleeding stomach and reached for her cell phone just as the car exploded with a loud 'Boom!'. She felt the heat roll off her in waves as it shot out and then up, missing her by barely a foot. She pulled out the phone, panicked and dialed the first number in her phone book - Vince's. 

"Hello?" 

"V?" 

"Allana? Is that you?" 

Allana coughed, "Yeah... Listen... you gotta come here... Please.." 

"Allana? What is it, what's wrong?" He was starting to sound panicked. 

"Puck sideswiped me in a frickin' charger - " She coughed again, blood seeping out between her lips, "Went over the cliff on the highway... V.. I need..." 

She trailed off and heard footsteps, knowing that Vince was rushing to his car, "Call... Ambulance..." 

The phone went off, battery power gone and she threw it to the side, closing her eyes as rivers of pain shot through her system. The roar of the Charger's engine revealed that Puck thought she was dead, and was leaving. She gasped for breath and waited, vision clouding and blacking out as she struggled to remain conscious. 

~ * ~ 

"Yeah - I need an ambulance on route eight - mile marker - 207!" Vince said as he slammed on the brakes of his Nissan Maxima. He'd gotten to the highway and followed the pillar of smoke that was flowing into the air. He pulled to a stop and ran to the destroyed barrier, looking down into the still flaming mass of Allana's car, "ALLANA!" 

His gaze swept the area and he vaguely heard brakes squealing as a line of cars pulled up. He spotted her laying on the beach about thirty feet from the wreckage and sighed in relief before climbing down the sheer rock face as fast as he could. He heard Mia and Dom yelling at him to get back up there and heard Leon shout at Reighn to be careful as she followed after Vince. He knew she'd be the one to come down after him - she may not have been blood related, but Allana was her little sister. 

When his feet touched the soft sand Vince broke into a run and sprinted down the strip on beach to where Allana was laying, breathing hard. She fell to his knees next to her and ripped off his shirt before moving her hand and pressing it against the deep gash in her stomach, applying pressure to try and stem the blood flow, "Allana? Ally look at me? Please!" 

Allana's eyes flickered behind her eyelids as she struggled to comply. She groaned lightly and Vince noticed the blood marring her face from a gash on her forehead and a hold in her lip - her teeth must have gone through her lip. She opened her eyes and Vince smiled down at her, "That's my girl, you just focus on me okay baby?" 

She nodded weakly as Reighn finally spoke, "Her leg is broken, it's pretty bad, I gotta set it or she might lose it. Hold her down, keep talking to her." 

Vince nodded and swallowed before looking down at Allana again and applying more of his body weight to her stomach, keeping the pressure on, "Hey babe, how ya doin'?" 

She tried to laugh, but it came out as a groan, "Shaddup..." 

"Naw." he replied, "I'm gonna keep you awake by making a jackass out of myself." 

She smiled and he continued, "Besides, I love your eyes, gotta keep 'em open so I can see 'em." 

A snap sounded in the air, seemingly echoing along the canyoned beach and Allana's eyes widened as she screamed and pushed off the ground. Vince's head whipped around to look at Reighn, who was now binding the leg between two sticks that Leon had found and ripped sections of what used to be Letty's jumper. Kittie was huddled in Jesse's arms ten feet away, tears pouring out of her eyes, her head shaking as she muttered, "not again, please not again..." over and over. 

Vince looked back down at Allana and saw that she was losing consciousness, "Ally, stay awake for me girl. You can do it!" 

The sound of a helicopter approaching made Vince heave a sigh of relief as a trio of E.M.T.s rushed over and pushed them out of the way, wrapping Allana's wounds and placing a neck brace around her neck before strapping her to the stretcher. Vince followed closely as the two males ported her off to the helo and climbed in, reappearing in Allana's field of vision and talking to her softly as the paramedics worked. 

~ * ~ 

"What happened?" 

Reighn looked at the paramedic, "I don't know. The only people that know are in that helo." 

The EMT nodded, "All right, are you family and friends?" 

"Yes, she's my baby sister." 

"All right, well, we'll be taking her to county general. Who stopped the blood flow in her stomach and set her leg?" 

"Vince stopped the blood flow with his shirt, I set the leg." Reighn replied. 

"You did good, I'll let the doctor know you'll be arriving soon." the EMT said, then ran off. 

The team watched at as the helo lifted off and fire trucks pulled up, immediately going to work on stopping the fire that was once Allana's car. Reighn was vaguely aware of being helped up to the road and set in a car before they sped off to the hospital, one car breaking away to get clothes for her and Vince at the house. 

~ * ~ 

"Sir I can't tell you anything, you aren't family!" 

Vince glared at the nurse. He was covered from head to toe in blood and sand, shirtless for hell's sake and she was telling him he didn't have a right to know whether or not they got Allana stable? He was pissed and he grabbed the lapels of her shirt, "You're gonna tell me what my fiancé's condition is now before I do something you'll regret!" 

She swallowed and said timidly, "As far as I know they've gotten her stable, she's still in surgery." 

Vince let her go and she scurried off and he was suddenly aware of the other emergency room occupants staring at him. The doors at the other side of the room flew open and Reighn bolted into the room, followed closely by Leon, Jesse and Kittie. Reighn ran up to him, "How is she?" 

"She's still in surgery," he replied, "The bitch of a nurse wouldn't tell me anything so I told her that Allana and I are engaged..." 

Reighn's eyes went wide, but instead of commenting said, "You look like shit." 

"Not to bad yourself." he retorted as Dome, Mia and Letty came through the door, followed by some guy in black jeans and a metallic green muscle shirt. 

"Ray?! Is she okay?!" the guy asked when he reached them as Kittie buried herself in his arms, "What happened??" 

"She's stable, still in surgery," Vince said. "Who the hell are you?" 

He turned green eyes that were identical to Allana's on him, "Relec, Allana's older brother. Do you know what happened?" 

Vince nodded and took the cup of coffee offered to him, "I kept her talking on the way here, she told me what happened." 

"Well?" 

"She was driving, actually going the speed limit for once when a huge ass Charger appeared in her rear view mirror coming straight at her. She sped up to try and pace it, since it wasn't moving over to pass her. She came to a curve and pulled the wheel tight, she would have made it around the corner if the Charger hadn't rammed her from the right side twice. She lost control and the Silvia went through the barrier." He paused, swallowing a lump in his throat, "She jumped out of the car and landed just before it exploded." 

"Did she see who did it?" Relec asked. 

Vince's eyes narrowed dangerously and his lips thinned, "Yeah, and when I get my hands on that blue balled bastard I swear I'll kill him!" 

Mia looked slightly shaken at his fury, "Who did it V?" 

Vince looked up to meet Relec's eyes, "Puck." 


	10. Falling Out

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 10: Falling Out_

Relec stared at Vince really hard before letting out a string of curses in about ten different languages that would have made a sailor blush. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a deep breath, then turned to Kittie, "Kittie-Kat? I need you to stay here with Reighn okay? I'm gonna go talk to fuzz-for-brains." 

Kittie nodded, "It's just like Corrin...." 

Reighn went white as Relec took another deep breath and closed his eyes, gathering himself together before looking back down at his baby sister, "No. No, it's not just like Corrin baby girl. Allana is still alive, and she will live. We aren't losing her like we did Corrin." 

He was white and pain lanced through his eyes and across his face. Relec kissed Kittie's forehead softly before stalking out of the hospital. Kittie looked about ready to cry and Reighn asked Jesse to take her to get something to eat. Jesse nodded and led her off before Dom finally spoke, "Who's Corrin?" 

Reighn hissed and she collapsed into Leon's arms, "C-corrin was a member of the team... About two years ago she was killed in an auto accident. It still hurts, but Relec never really delt with it, opting instead to avoid it. She was his fiance..." 

Mia gasped and placed a hand over her mouth before sitting down. 

"Mr. Black? Ms. O'Reily?" 

Reighn looked up and smiled softly, "It's Landcaster, I'm adopted." 

"Oh, right." 

"How is she doc?" Vince asked. 

The doctor looked over at him and raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "She's stable. We stopped the internal bleeding and stiched her up. She'll keep the leg, but she needs to stay off of it for a week before moving around on it. She had to use the crutches, no excuses, or we'll be forced to put her in a wheel chair." 

"Her neck?" Reighn asked. 

"Nothing broken there, the only damage done to her head was a small cut on her forehead and Her lip being ripped open, we stiched that closed as well." The doctor paused and gazed at them, "If you'd like to shower and change I can have a nurse take you down to the staff shower rooms?" 

Reighn sighed, "Yes please." 

The doctor nodded and pulled a nurse over as Letty handed Vince a pile of clothes and Reighn another pile. The nurse led them off after that. 

~ * ~ 

"She's gonna be fine Kittie." Jesse said softly as he watched Kittie. 

She looked up at him, "How can you be so sure?" 

"Because She wouldn't leave you for anything in the world." Jesse replied, wrapping an arm around the strangely calm girl. She leaned into him, burying her head in his chest, "I know it will." 

~ * ~ 

Relec sped down the road in his green RX-7, his mind in turmoil as he pulled into the motel parking lot like the devil was chasing him and pulled to a stop. He bounded up the stairs and slammed open the door to Puck and Devra's room. Devra looked up and raised an eyebrow at the irate man and Relec spoke, "Where's Puck?" 

"He's in the shower Relec." 

Relec was across the room in four strides and he yanked the bathroom door open, ripped the shower curtain away and slammed his fist into Puck's face. Devra let out a shriek and pulled him away as Puck grabbed a towel and left the bathroom, shower still running. Relec shook Devra off of him and she stumbled back wide-eyed, he was not a violent person. Relec glared at Puck, "You are such and asshole." 

Puck raised and eyebrow and rubbed his jaw, "What makes you say that?" 

"You tried to kill my sister!" Relec screamed, lunging at the shorter man and punching him again, "How could you do that?! After everything she did for you?! She got into the team in the first place dammit! And you go and try to kill her?!" 

Puck stared, "How?" 

"Reighn was kind enough to call me on her way to the hospital. You are an ass." 

Puck sighed, "You're taking it way out of proportion. I didn't try to kill her, I was trying to signal her to pull over so I could talk to her. She sped up and went over the partition, nothing I could do." 

Relec's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Liar." 

"This is about Corrin isn't it?" 

Relec hissed, "No! This isn't about my Corrin! It's about my sister Devra, and you might want to stay out of it!" 

Devra backed up and sat down on the far side of the room, "Just calm down Relec." 

Relec ignored her and turned back to Puck, "You come anywhere near Me, my sisters, or the DT team and I swear to everything that's holy that I will hunt you down and kill you." 

"Reighn isn't your sister Relec." 

Relec's eyes narrowed, "She is in every sense of the word. You got the fucking team Puck. Go home." 

Relec turned to leave, but spun quickly and slammed his fist into Puck's nose, succesfully breaking it, then stalked out of the room. The roar of his engine was heard and the squeal of tires filled the air as Relec charged off five minutes later after getting his things. 

~ * ~ 

When Relec re-entered the hospital he found Reighn sleeping in Leon's arms, and Dom holding both Letty and Mia. In the corner sat Jesse, Kittie huddled up in his lap, and Vince stood, pacing the room. Relec moved forward and placed his hand on Vince's shoulder and shook his head, "Calm down man. You can't help her by freaking out." 

"Relly?" 

Relec looked over to see Kittie looking over at him. She smiled, then frowned as she stood and wandered over to him, hugging him tightly. She dissapeared in his arms as Reighn came to and spoke, "You staying Relecsian?" 

He nodded and she stood, joining in on the family hug. Relec wrapped one arm around each woman and sighed, "I'm not goin' anywhere." 

"Good." Came Reighn's reply, "Because if you plan on playing my big brother and giving me away at my wedding, you had better stick around." 

"Wedding?" 

Kittie looked up, "Leon finally asked her to marry him a week ago." 

"Who the hell is Leon?" 

Reighn smacked him upside the head and went back over to Leon, "This is Leon. Leon, that's my jackass of a brother Relec." 

Leon raised an eyebrow, "How you livin' dawg?" 

"Sick to my stomach actually," Relec replied, "Puck claimed it was an accident, that she ran herself over the side of that cliff. But if it came directly from Allana's mouth, I know he's lying." 

"How's that?" 

"Allana doesn't know how to lie." Relec replied, "Can we see her." 

"Dunno, she went into arrest about a half hour ago, we're still waiting." Vince said finally. 

The doctor chose that moment to enter the room, "Mr. O'Riely?" 

Relec looked up, "How's my sister Doc?" 

"She's fine. She went into shock as all of it caught up with her brain, but you can go see her if you want." The doctor replied. Relec nodded and headed down the hall. 

~ * ~ 

Relec felt like throwing up when he saw her. She was hooked up at all kinds of machines, and her face was bruised brutally. He walked over to her bedside and took her hand, "Hey baby girl." 

She didn't reply but Relec just kept talking, "I know you're in there somewhere. You come back to us okay. We need you. Kittie needs you, Reighn needs you, I need you. Heck, even that Vince guy needs you. He loves you babe. But I think i need you more right now." 

He took a deep breath and sat down, "What happened reminded me of Corrin. I couldn't help thinking that you were gone, just like her. I flipped, I don't know what's going through my head right now, but I do know that I never let Corrin go. It took all of this just to make me realize that I was holding onto the pain. You were right, I can't let her go. But I can let go of what happened and just love her... I guess that what I'm trying to say is thank you. Even if you're in pain right now, I still need to thank you. You helped me let go of all of this. I needed that I think." 

Relec fell silent and stood, kissing Allana's forehead before quietly leaving the room, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders that had been there for years. 


	11. Flying Purple People Eater

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 11: Flying Purple People Eater_

Kittie sighed to herself as she leaned over the hood of the beat up Impala that Reighn had been working on for weeks now. She set down a pink troll doll, unaware of anyone entering the garage. An oldies station was playing in the background and Kittie grinned for the first time in a three days wiggling her hips slightly and singing along, "...One eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater. One eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater. Sure looked strange to me..." 

She rested her stomach on the car, pretending to fly with both arms out to the sides, "Well, it came to earth and he sat in a tree. I said Mr. Purple People Eater don't eat me. I heard him say in a voice so rough - " 

She strained her voice, making it as much like Alvin the chipmunk as possible, "I wouldn't eat you 'cause you're so tough!" 

  
You're gonna fall in if you're not careful." 

Kittie looked up and stared at the blonde man, "Naw. Who're you?" 

"Who're you?" 

"Not fair!" she cried before diving back into the car and continuing to work, "I asked first!" 

Before he could answer Jesse antered teh garage with coffee and doughnuts. He walked past the guy without saying anything and set the coffee down, slapping Kittie's back end, "Out Kittie-Kat. Coffee's on." 

Kittie pulled her head out of the car, "Ewwwww... Yuk!" 

Jesse laughed, "I got you doughnuts." 

"Yay!" Kittie grabbed the doughnuts and plopped down in Jesse's lap, kissing him on the cheek before digging into the bag. 

Jesse looked up and finally noticed the guy, "What're you doing here?" 

The guy sighed, "Is Mia around?" 

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna let you see her. You broke her heart." Jesse said. Kittie looked up, eyes widening, "That's Brian?" 

"Yup." 

Kittie hissed and frowned, "Go away!" 

Brian looked startled, "Look, I don't know who you are, but this has nothing to do with you - " 

"Don't make me call Reighn in here you evil man." Kittie said as Jesse's chest rumbled with laughter as Kittie went about alienating Brian. 

"Who's Reighn? And who's this psycho Jesse?" Brian asked. 

Jesse frowned slightly, "Reighn is Leon's fiance. This is my girl Kittie." 

"Kittie?" 

"Your girl?" 

Jesse looked at Kittie and grinned, "Sure, why not?" 

Kittie smiled back at him and nodded before changing the subject, "How's Allana? You talked to anyone at the hospital yet?" 

"Yeah. Vince called about half an hour ago," Jesse said softly as Kittie leaned her head in his shoulder, "He said that she's awake and asked about you." 

"Really?" 

"Yup. We can go down there after we get rid of sandwhich man here." Jesse said, waving his arm in Brian's direction. 

Brian spoke, "I just want to talk to Mia." 

"No." Jesse said, "When Dom finds out that you're back he's gonna break your neck. And I think I'll stick around to watch." 

"No you won't Jesse." Dom's deep voice came from behind them, "Why don't you take Kittie to see Allana. I'll take the trash out." 

Dom looked royally pissed and Jesse nodded as Kittie got up, ran over to Dom, gave him a hug and a wet kiss on the cheek before pulling Jesse out of the garage. Dom watched them speed off in Jesse's Jetta. 

"He still has the Jetta?" 

"We put her back together while he was in the hospital." Dom said, "Leave O'Connor, I got enough to deal with without you being here." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Leon's getting married in four months - which means I gotta deal with five women running around the house making plans and finding bridal magazines in the strangest places. I have to finish getting ready for Race Wars in two weeks and I gotta keep everyone alive until I can kill the jackass that put Allana in the hospital." Dom said, eyes narrowed as he reflected on the past week and a half, "Do not start with me." 

~ * ~ 

"You're not going anywhere Ally." 

Allana groaned and looked up at Vince, "Since when did you become my mother?" 

Vince raised an eyebrow, "I'm not. Doctor's orders babe." 

"Screw the doctor's orders!" Allana exclaimed, "I can't stand it here!" 

"None of us can Ally," Vince replied, "But you can't leave til Friday." 

"Four days?" 

"Four days." 

Allana sighed and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest, then groaning in pain as it jarred her brisued ribs and the stiches along her stomach. She tried pouting, but that caused pain as well, and opted for whimpering in pain. Vince sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her cheek, "Think of it this way. You'll have eight people waiting on you hand and foot, and you'll be out for Race Wars." 

"But I won't be able to race." Allana said, "That and I no longer have a car." 

"I'll take you for a drive when you get out." Vince said. 

"That a promise?" 

"Yeah, it's a promise." he replied as Kittie bounded into the room and hugged Allana, followed by a slower Jesse. "I'm gonna go take care of a couple things kay?" 

"Okay." 

Jesse followed him out of the room and stopped him. The younger man sighed and then said, "Brian showed up at the garage this morning." 

"What?! The jackass, I'll kill him!" Vince roared. 

"Dom got to him first. Just thought you should know." Jesse replied. 

"Thanks for the warning man." 

"No problem." 

Jesse went back into the room and Vince moved down the hall to the elevator. He waited impatiently for it to come and stepped into and pressed the button for the lobby. 

~ * ~ 

Hector looked up and watched Vince's Maxima come flying around the cornerand stop at the entrance to his garage. He stood and wandered over, greeting Vince, "Wassup bro?" 

"You still got that Silvia you don't know what to do with?" 

"Yeah." Hector replied. 

"Good." Vince said, "I want it. I'll pay whatever it takes to get it up to racing speed and a new paint job." 

"Why you want it for?" 

"A friend of mine got her's blown up." 

Hector raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "Okay, what she gonna look like?" 

"Red, gold trimmings, gold glow from under the chassey." Vince replied, "How much is it gonna cost me?" 

"Five grand 'cause you're my friend, and all we gotta do is paint it." 

Vince grinned, "You are the greatest man. Can you have her ready by Friday?" 

"Your friend taking her to the races?" 

"Naw man. She can't drive, broken leg. It's a surprise for when she gets outta the hospital. She falls nearly a hundred feet and the first thing she says when she wakes up is 'I blew my car up. That sucks'." Vince said with a grin. 

Hector laughed, "Aight man. When am I gonna get the cash?" 

"At the races on Friday night. Just gotta make sure Allana doesn't see me giving it to you." 

"She's gonna be there?" 

"Hell yeah." Vince replied, "We're having problems keeping her in the hospital for as long as she has to." 

Hector grinned, "See you Friday then esa." 

Vince shook his hand and ran back to his car, speeding off down the street. 


	12. Allana's Surprise

AN: I have nothing against Brian's character, I just don't like the guy that played him in the movie, so I'm bashing Paul Walker, not Brian.****

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 12: Allana's Surprise_

Kittie's music blasted through the house on Friday morning. A freaky parody of the Beastie Boys' 'Girls' entitled 'Squirrels' with men singing like Alvin and the Chipmunks. The song was reather cruel all around, but it was funny, just like the other music Kittie listened to. She'd started blasting it around the house at seven that morning as she rushed about, cleaning for Allana's homecoming. Dom had come thundering down the stairs and stopped in his tracks, causing Jesse to run into him. Reighn chucked a shoe down the hall with a shout of, "Shut that crap off Kittie!!" 

Kittie stuck her tongue out at the stairs, "Oh go suck an egg!" 

Letty joined Dom and Jesse on the stairs as Reighn shouted, "Shut up! I've had to live with this crap since you were ten! I have the right to not have to listen to it at seven in the freaking morning!" 

"Whatever!" Kittie yelled back, "It's motivational!" 

The song changed to an equally strange one as Kittie turned the vaccum cleaner on and ordered Jesse into the kitchen to do the dishes. She ordered Dom to take the trash out and asked Letty to help her with the cleaning. It was like open house on spring cleaning, even if it wasn't even spring yet. Vince bounded down the stairs with Mia and they rushed out the door before Kittie could put them to work, Vince's Maxima roaring off down the street. 

~ * ~ 

Reighn groaned and crawled back into bed, buyring her head in Leon's chest and pulling the blanket over her head with a whimper. Leon laughed a little and Reighn whacked him with a pillow, "Don't laugh at me." 

Leon grinned evilly and rolled them over, straddling her waist and tickling her. She let out a shriek and tried to fend him off. Leon laughed as stoped tickling her, rolling over onto his back. She followed and smiled at him, "You know I love you right?" 

He grinned, "I love you to Ray." 

Reighn smiled and then rolled out of bed, pulling on some clothes and began hunting for her shoes. She found one of them and a perplexed look crossed her face as she emerged from under the bed, "You seen my shoe Sadie?" 

The dog looked at her, head cocked to one side. Reighn sighed, "Didn't think so..." 

"You chucked it out the door at Kittie this morning babe." Leon supplied, looking up at her with a smile. She stared. 

"Oh." 

~ * ~ 

"Yo Hector! You in man?!" 

Vince wove his way through Hector's garage to the red Silvia as Mia followed, her mouth dropping open at the sight of the car. Hector appeared out from behind the car, "Right here esa." 

"She looks great man." 

Hector grinned, "She's ready to go man. I'm still getting my money right?" 

"Of course." Vince said, giving the man a look, "Expect it tonight. Now, I promised to take Allana for a drive when I checked her out of the hospital today, so if you'll excuse us." 

He took the keys from Hector and gave his own keys to Mia and got into the Silvia, starting the car and backing out of the garage. Mia went over to the Maxima and before getting in, "You have three hours till you gotta pick her up, where you goin' boy?" 

Vince grinned, "Don't worry about it, we'll be home for dinner Mia." 

"Whatever." Mia replied, starting Vince's car and zooming off in the direction of home. 

Vince watched her go before he turned the car toward the motel Relec was staying in with Puck and Devra. He'd spoken with Allana's brother last night, and had realized just how bad the tension was between Relec and Puck. So now, he was headed out there to have a go at Puck and show the new Silvia to Relec to get his stamp of approval on the car before he gave it to Allana. He stopped at a red light and sat back in the seat with a sigh, waiting for this day to be over with. 

The revving of an engine caught his attention and Vince looked out his window to see a kid in a mustang with a pair of guys. He sighed and looked at the high schoolers over the top of his sunglasses, "Back off kid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." 

"I'll bet you can't even drive that thing old man." the kid replied. 

"Have you even ever raced in your life boy?" Vince questioned with an eyebrow raised. 

"Best drag racer in LA man." 

Vince let out a roar of laughter, "That's it? You playin' in the big leagues now boy. Drag racing's a lot different than street racing, belive me." 

"Whatever man." the kid replied, "I'll bet you a hundred that I can outrace you." 

"A hundred? That's it?" Vince really laughed, "That ain't a solid bet kid. You wanna race the big boys it'll be two large, right here, right now." 

He held up the roll of money and the kid's eyes went wide, "T-two thousand dollars??" 

"Wonderful deduction kid. Gimmie a call when you're ready to play with the big dogs." Vince said before hitting the gas at the light changed. He pulled up into the motel parking lot and stopped the Silvia next to Relec's RX-7 and watched as Relec stomped down the stairs with his bag over one shoulder. The other man looked up and grinned at the sight of the car as Vince got out and leaned on it, "Whatcha think man?" 

"You just won Allana's heart with that thing. Damn man, where'd you get it?" Relec asked as he walked over and threw his things in his car. 

"Hector had her, didn't know what to do with her so I bought her, had him to the paint job and lights." Vince replied, "Where's Puck?" 

"They ditched town bro." Relec said, "They'll be back in time for Race Wars though. That's where everything with go down." 

"Great." Vince said, "Well, at least he can't try killing anyone." 

"You irritated? What happened?" 

"Some kids thought that a hundred was a good bet." 

Relec burst out laughing, "You're kidding?" 

"Nope." 

"Shit man." Relec said, "I'm gonna head to the house, you headed out to the hospital?" 

"Yeah man." Vince replied, "Kittie went on a cleaning spree, just thought you should know. She's been playing that freaky shit she calls music ever since seven this morning." 

"Ouch." 

~ * ~ 

The phone was ringing. That and she was the only one in the house, which mean she had to find the phone - wherever Kittie had put it. Mia padded around the house searching as it rang and found it under a large pile of bridal magazines that she, Allana and Kittie had bought on a whim. She turned it on, thankful that it was cordless and lifted it to her ear, "Hello?" 

"Mia?" 

She nearly dropped the phone as the voice sounded on the other end, "B-brian?" 

"Yeah." 

"W-what are you calling for?" she asked shakily. 

"I wanted to talk to you." 

"About what?" 

"Us - " 

"Us? What us?" Mia asked, "There is no us!" 

"Mia - " 

"No. Listen to me Brian." She cut in fiercely, "You broke my heart. You didn't even say goodbye. Now you just expect to waltz back into my life and expect everything to be all fine and dandy? I think not. I won't let you back into my life, I refuse to be hurt by you again." 

"Mia! Please just listen." 

"Dom's gunna break your neck, and I'm gonna watch, and I think I'll even let Vince, Leon and Jesse help. Maybe even Reighn and Letty too." she said into the reciever, "It's so wonderful having brothers that love you so much that they'll kill for you don't you think?" 

The question was rhetorical, Brian knew it. Mia's eyes narrowed in thought as she heard tires sqeaul in the driveway, "Don't call back here again Brian." 

Then she hung up, just as Dom, Letty, Jesse and Kitty entered the house, "Where're Ray and Leon?" 

"Getting Ray's car ready to go out tonight." Dom replied, "Who was on the phone?" 

"Oh, no one." Mia replied nonchalantly, heading back into the den where she'd been working. 

~ * ~ 

"All right Miss O'Riely, before you go I have a few instructions that you need to follow." Dr. Thomas said, looking up at Allana, "First, you have to use the crutches for at least two more weeks before you even think about trying to walk on your leg. You need to keep your stomach cleaned and warpped, and I'll be giving you a prescription for an ointment I want you to put on all your stiches so that they don't dry over and irritate you skin, it will also help keep them clean." 

"Okay." Allana said as the doctor handed her a slip of paper and shook his hand, "Thanks Doc." 

"No problem Allana. I don't want to see you back in here unless it's for a checkup or to get the stiches or cast removed, okay?" 

"Yes Moi Capitian!" Allana said, giving him a mock salute. Dr. Thomas chuckled and left the room right as Vince entered. Allana smiled brightly, "Hey babe!" 

"You're in a good mood." Vince said as he gave Allana a hug. She held on to him, "C'mon, let's get you outta here." 

"Kay." 

Allana got up and grabbed her crutches, heading for the door and Vince took that moment to look at her. Adorning one foot was a black shoe. She was wearing shot black cutoffs and - much to his amusement - one of *his* red wifebeaters. Reighn must have packed for her. Her white blonde and red hair was up in a loose ponytail, some of the red falling to frame her face. Vince followed her out the door and to the elevator, pressing the button. They climed on and Vince pressed the button for the lobby. 

"So when do I get that promised drive?" 

Vince grinned, "As so as we get to the car." 

Allana grinned and led the way out of the building, stopping abruptly at the sight of a red and gold Silvia parked across the way, "V?" 

"You like it?" 

She looked up at him, biting her lip, "Like it? I love it!" She hugged him, "When? How?" 

Vince laughed, "Slow down babe. It's all a secret. Now, let's go for a drive." 

"'Kay." Allana said and allowed Vince to help her into the passenger side of the car. He got into the driver's seat and stuck the key in, turning the engine on and watching as Allana beamed at the sound of the purring engine. He pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the highway. 

The wind flowed through the car, bringing with it the salty scent of the sea. Allana sat back, closing her eyes behind her sunglasses and enjoying the feel of the wind playing over her face. She cracked an eye open to look over at Vince, who was concentrating on the road, though he seemed more relaxed than she had ever seen him before. She smiled softly and reached for his hand, twining their fingers together. Vince looked over at her and smiled before turning his eyes back to the road, squeezing her hand lightly in his own. 

It was a good day. 


	13. Off To The Races Again

AN: I'm making up for my bashing of characters that I did in the last chapter. Be nice. Though it gets bashier as the chapter progresses.****

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 13: Off To The Races Again_ __

The excitement in the air was tangible, so thick that Reighn could almost taste it as she paced her Skyline next to Leon's in their flying V form, minus Allana's car, but Relec filling in the position for her. Reighn smiled as a shiver ran up her spine and hoped to high heaven that the cops wouldn't get a lead on the races tonight. The crowd parted to let them through, whispering as they spotted Relec's emerald green Mazda RX-7, slightly amazed at the sight of another one in the team. 

Dom stepped out of his car first, immediately surrounded by his 'followers', he ignored them as he waited for Letty to come up beside him before wrapping and arm around her and walking off to greet Hector and Edwin. Letty beamed up at Dom, a grin plastered on her face at the extra attention she was recieving that night. 

Reighn stepped out of her car and moved around to Leon's car, glaring around at the skanks around him. She wandered over and slipped her arms around his waist, giving the women a possesive glare before beaming up at him. He grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they wandered over to where Dom and Letty were. 

Kittie bounded out of her car with a hyper grin on her face and slid across the hood of the Jetta, straight in Jesse's arms. He started laughing and swung her around before putting her on her own feet. It had somehow become an unspoken rule among the team that they were together, and with Brian's appearance, they had seemingly made that rule official. Jesse kissed Kittie's forehead as she bounced excitedly before both of them became engrossed in a conversation about someone's car. 

Vince got out of his car and jogged around to the other side, helping Allana out oas she swung her legs out of the car and pouted cutely. He laughed and she beamed, happy with that night's arrangement. Vince would be taking Leon's place that night in front of the scanners so that he could stay with Allana, who was still angry about not being able to walk properly, but she was happy. Vince whispered something to her and jogged off, talking quietly with Hector for a minute before coming back over and crouching down in front of Allana as they spoke. 

Mia stepped out of Letty's car shortly after Letty herself and wandered around the car to lean against it as she watched Dom speak with Hector and Edwin about the race that night. Relec appeared next to her, leaning on the car next to her and crossing his arms over his chest. Mia had to admit that she thought he was gorgeous, but she knew he still belonged to someone, even if that someone was dead. She said hi and he smiled down at her, asking how she was dealing with the weeks recent events. 

_* Dom and Letty *___

Dom squeezed Letty's shoulder as she beamed up at him and contented herself with glaring at other women who even dared to look at him wrong. She was glowing, ecstatic over his sudden need to hold her. He knew that everything was getting to her, even though she wouldn't admit it. All the wedding plans had made all of the women exceptionally dreamy and aware of what their guys were doing at all times, and Letty was slightly jelous over the fact that Leon and Reighn were so infatuated with each other that every one else really didn't exist. Kittie and Jesse had a playful relationship, and his odd ability to be able to keep up with the whirlwind of activity that was Kittie amazed both Dom and Letty, and also the fact that they declared their relationship to the world, making it an unspoken rule that she was his and he was hers. Vince and Allana were a different story. Though they weren't a couple, Allana had still managed to get Vince to open up some, and in return he was infatuated with her, and she loved it, glowing every time he was around, and vice versa. 

Letty looked up at Dom as he talked with Edwin and Hector, just listening to his voice. "One race, two g buy in, winner takes all, no slips." 

He looked down at her and smiled, pulling her closer for a one armed hug and whispering in her ear, "I love you Letty." 

She glowed even more and hugged him tighter, "I love you to Dom." 

_* Reighn and Leon *___

Reighn poked Loen softly and pointed over at Dom and Letty. Leon grinned and hugged her closer as he wrapped up a conversation with one of Hector's boys. He turned around and sat down on the hood of Reighn's car, puling her into his arms. She smiled and gazed at him happily as he spoke, "You're wearing my clothes again babe." 

"I know." she replied. "What? Don't you like it?" 

"Wasn't saying I didn't." Leon replied with a smirk, "Makes every guy here know you're mine... That and I think you look damn sexy." 

Reighn blushed slightly and brushed strands of Leon's hair away from his face, "Makes me feel safe, like having a tiny peice of you with mee all the time." 

"I'm not to sure I like you stealing my favorite pair of jeans though," Leon said, "You can wear any of my clothes you want to kay. But please don't wear those one's all the time." 

"I can't wait to see you in a tux." Reighn said, succesfully changing the subject as Leon laughed. 

_* Jesse and Kittie *___

"I did not." 

"You did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did to!" 

"Did to!" 

"Did not!" 

"Ha!" Jesse pointed at Kittie as she fumed for about a millisecond before she latched herself to his waist. He smiled down at her and wrapped and arm around her, knowing darn well that he'd never get her off of him unless she let go herself - it was called a glomp for a reason. 

Kittie glared warningly at a tall asian girl as she eyed Jesse like he was candy in the dtore window. The girl backed off and wandered over to a group of asian men off to the side who were sending hate filled death glares at Jesse. She poked Jesse, "Jess? Who're they?" 

Jesse followed her finger and clenched his jaw, "C'mon, let's go find Dom." 

"Why?" 

"What's up Jesse?" 

Jesse turned to Dom and gestured to the group. Dom looked over and scowled as Letty shot a glare that could have frozed hell over at the girl who was now eyeing Dom up. Kittie was confused, and as Leon and Reighn came over they looked pissed as well, Leon having told Reighn about them. "Johhny Tran." 

Kittie blinked at Jesse's voice and her eyes widened as the center guy - obviously Johnny - stood and walked over, limping slightly. Johnny stopped, "Well, well, if it isn't the motely crew." 

"Go fuck yourself Tran." Letty sneered. 

_* Vince and Allana *_

Allana let her gaze wander over Vince's shoulder and spotted the majority of their group facing off with a group of asian men, "Who's that V?" 

Vince looked over and scowled, "Johnny Tran." 

Allana's eye went wide and then she said, "I'm gonna go give that idiot a piece of my mind." 

"Ally?" 

"What? He's the reason why you have those scars in the first place! No one touches my man without hearing from me!" Allana exclaimed. 

"Your man?" Vince asked, "I'm you're man?" 

Allana blushed scarlet and looked down at her hands, "Well, uh, if you don't... I mean..." 

Vince smiled slightly and tipped Allana's chin up to look at him, "I like the sound of that." 

She smiled and he kissed her softly before helping her out of the car, deciding he had to see her go off on Johnny. 

_* Mia and Relec *___

"Where is my sister going?" Relec asked, perplexed. 

Mia looked up and watched as Vince helped her out of his car, kissed her and then led her off to a semi circle made of their team, the other half consisting of Johnny Tran and his goons, "As happy as I am for Allana and Vince, I don't think that her meeting with Johnny Tran is going to be pretty." 

"Johnny Tran? Who the hell is Johnny Tran?" Relec asked. 

Mia rolled erh eyes and dragged him over to to the group, getting there just as Allana went in on Johnny. 

_* Allana and Vince *___

Allana mauvered herself in front of Dom and handed Vince her crutches before placing both hands on her hips and speaking, "What are you doing here?" 

"Who are you?" Johnny retorted. 

Allana's eyes narrowed, "Don't push me. I've had a bad week." 

"Whatever." 

"Don't start with me Tran!" Allana snarled, "You have no right to be here after what you pulled!" 

"What I pulled?!" Johnny exclaimed, "I didn't do a damn thing!"  
  
  
Allana's eyes narrowed, "You pushed Dom and the guys into those heists, you're stupidity got Vince hurt and Jesse nearly killed!" 

"I didn't have a thing to do with that!" 

"Bullshit!" Vince cut in, "You employed us to do it! If we hadn't needed the fucking money we wouldn't have taken the job!" 

"Vince!" Vince looked over at Allana. She gave him a look, "Back off, you're stealing my spotlight!" 

Laughs filtered around the group as Allana turned back to face Johnny, "You stay away from us. You stay away from my Vince, you stay away from Jesse. You stay away from all of us!" 

"Oh? And what are you gonna do Gimpy? Gnaw my arm off?" Johnny asked, recieving laughs from his team. 

Relec stepped foreward as Johnny stepped into Allana's face, "Back off my sister you fucking gimp!" 

Vince stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Allana, taking most of her wieght of her foot, "I'm not afraid to hurt you Tran." 

"I'm so scared." 

Dom moved forward along with Jesse, Leon and Reighn, who spoke, "You back off my sister. NOW!" 

Johnny stared at her, "What are you gonna do about it baby?" 

Reighn fumed, "Don't think I won't beat you to hell and back boy. I didn't live with a Navy Seal and not pick anything up." 

Johnny shook with laughter, "I'm not scared of you. Lance." 

Lance stepped forward, leveling an uzi in Reighn's face. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she spun, kicking the gun out of Lance's hand and puching him before catching the gun and holding it to Johnny's head, "Don't start. I don't like being violent, but I will kill you." 

Leon stepped forward and took the gun from her, dropping it on Lance's form and leading her off. Vince and Jesse led Kittie and Allana off as Dim spoke, "Stay off my turf Tran." 

He spun and walked off, Letty following, along with Mia. Relec stayed behind and glared for a moment longer, "You come anywhere near my sisters and I'll kill you. That's a promise. And I never break my promises." 


	14. Day by Day

AN: 'Day by Day' belongs to Five For Fighting and all that jazz.   
WARNING: Major reflection chapter, lots to do with Relec and his love for Corrin.****

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 14: Day by Day___

_~ Day by Day I wake up for you I do_   
_and I rise to who knows who_   
_well if I can say...some other day ~_ __

He rolled over, reaching out for the warm body next to him - the warm body that wasn't there. He did it every day, reaching for her when she wasn't there. He'd never forgiven himself for letting her go out that day by herself, she'd asked him to go with her, as she hadn't been feeling well. He sighed, allowing his eyes to flutter open, his tired gaze landing on the ceiling of his motel room. He'd refused a place at the Toretto's - they already had nine people living under the same roof, they didn't need another. But he still had so much to look forward to. Reighn was getting married, and she'd asked him to give her away. Race Wars were coming up that weekend, which meant that all the cars had to go through a check up in the garage before they went about getting gear together for the trip. And on top of all of that, he had Puck to deal with, and Johnny Tran had shown his face after a year and a half. Not a good week, not at all. 

But right now, at this current moment none of that mattered. The ache in his heart was too painful for him to think about anything else. He missed her, everyday. He'd promised her years ago that if something should ever happen to her, that he would keep going and wake up every day. So he did. He woke up every day for her, hoping that maybe, one day he'd wake up to find that it was all a bad dream, and that she was really still there with him, watching him sleep like she used to. Or maybe to wake up in the middle of the night to hear her playing the piano in the living room that she'd made him buy for her. 

Relec was quite aware that he was still living in the past as if it had happened yesterday. And to him it did. The girls didn't know the whole story, not really. He'd kept something out of it when he'd told them. She'd asked him to go with her, a quick run to the store for flour and milk. She hadn't been feeling well, but he'd complained, saying that he needed to be in the garage with Arizona's Race Wars approaching that weekend. So, she'd gone by herself. He'd felt rather bad about it, and had decided to go apologize and was driving on the opposite side of the road when the accident happened. She'd been tailgated by a teen who probably hadn't had his liscense for more than two days. The car had jerked forward, her grip on the wheel looser than normal because she was sick. She'd panicked as the kid bumped her into the intersection and hit the brake, stopping with the nose of her car just outside the crosswalk. The Ford F250 hadn't seen her, it's driver drunk and the car weaving. The truck hit the nose of her own little Supra and cause her to spin. She'd spun the wheel, attempting a 180 turn while putting on the gas to get out of range of on coming traffic - a racer's reflex. If she hadn't been exhausted she would have suceeded, except her mind was foggy and she'd lost control of the car, it spun, striking the telephone pole. 

Someone had told him later that he'd screamed. He didn't remember though, all he remembered was vaulting out of his car and racing across the intersection, dodging cars as he went. He'd raced over to the reckage and immediately noticed the NOS leak immediately as he yelled for someone to call an ambulance as he ran over to her side of the car and ripped the door off its hinges, pulling Corrin out of the car and away from the mess of metal, wires and wood just in time as the NOS caught fire and exploded. He'd covered Corrin with his own body, recieving a few third degeee burns that reminded him every day that he couldn't save her. She'd still been alive when he lifted himself away from her, gazing down into love filled gray eyes. She smiled softly and tried to speak, but her eyes said it all and hed nodded, pleading with her not to leave him. He remembered tucking strands of her long red hair behind her ear as her eyes clouded and she stopped breathing. He'd known then, after trying for a pulse that her neck had been broken. 

He didn't remeber what happened after that, though a police officer had told him that it had taken three paramedics and two cops to pry her out of his arms. They'd led him off to the ambulance to see to his burns as he slipped into a half aware state of shock. Later though, after everything was over he'd been asked if he wanted the ring. He'd stared at the man who asked and nodded numbly as he watched the gold band fall into his hand, glittering in the light. She'd loved that ring.__

_~ Day by Day I reach out to you I do_   
_and I pretend there's something to it_   
_And if I can say...I've had better days ~_ __

Relec rolled over and climbed out of bed, wandering to the bathroom and starting the shower, stripping out of his boxers and stepping under the spray of hot water. Whoever said that grown men don't cry had never seen the state he was in. That or they were on crack when they'd said it. He cried all the time. For her, for him, for his sisters, for everything. The world could have come crashing down around him and he wouldn't have noticed. He'd gone home and waited for the girls to get home. Kittie had first, she'd still been in school at the time. She'd entered the house, a happy grin on her face, but stopped in her tracks as she saw him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and the ring on the table in front of him. She'd walked over and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and asking what was wrong, and where Corrin was. He'd looked up at her with pain filled eyes and said, _"Corrin's not coming home... She died today in a car accident..."___

Some days he didn't relive that day, and he'd be able to go on like a normal man his age, but recently, after Allana's accident, it had been murder. He'd lived it every day, seeing Corrin everywhere, memories coming out of the woodwork. Last night in fact, when he'd been talking to mia he'd seen Corrin in her place, standing there, smiling up at him. He'd blinked, shook his head and Mia was there again. If her were to go to a psychiatrist, he'd be diagnosed either a dillusional psycho or depressed - for lack of a better term. 

Relec ran a hand over his face and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and suddenly becoming aware of the phone ringing. He padded into the other room and picked up the receiver, lifting it to his ear, "Hello?" 

"Rel?" 

"Kittie? What's up?" 

"Are you okay Rel? I - I wanted to apologize for what I said the day of Allana's accident. I didn't mean to say something like that." 

"Don't worry about it kiddo." 

"You coming over for the barbecue today?" 

"Nah. I'm gonna go for a drive." 

"Be careful?" 

"I will."__

_~ Day by Day I resort to you I do_   
_and I wash up after you're through_   
_If I can say...that's O.K. ~_ __

The wind blew through his spiked hair as he roared down the highway, having no clue where he was going - just knowing that he was going somewhere. Corrin was like that sometimes, just wanting to drive. She'd drag him off and they'd drive for miles, sometimes going so far that they'd have to rent a motel room for the night. She'd claimed it was a good way of thinking about things without having anyone there to intterupt. He believed it now as he watched a sighn flash past. San Francisco? Corrin loved San Fran. She loved the sights the sounds and smells. She'd been born there, and had actually driven them there once. They'd spent a day just wandering places like Fisherman's Warf and China Town. She'd bought one of those cheap disposable cameras and palyed tourist, having someone take a picture of them together - she'd framed that picture when they'd gotten home. 

The sun was setting, and Relec decided to park somewhere for the night, as he didn't have any money with him. He reached for his phone to call the girls, let them know he was okay, but groaned as he realized that the battery was dead. He'd forgotten to charge it last night. He pulled over and got out of his car, heading up the steps of a nearby house. Corrin had done this once, asked to use the phone in the home of a complete stranger, he'd done it more than once after that. He knocked on the door and waited patiently as feet were heard coming toward the door. A young woman opened the door, "Can I help you." 

"Uh, actually, I was hoping you'd let me use your phone? Mines dead and I really need to let my sisters know that I'm okay." 

She raised an eyebrow, "You take off son?" 

"Naw. Just got in the car and started driving. Needed to think is all. Didn't think I'd get this far." 

"Well come in and call your sister. I'll make some tea." the woman said, leading Relec into the house and through the living room into the kitchen. She pointed out the phone and he went over to it, trying to remember a phone number. The only one he could think of was Reighn's. He dialed quickly and help the reciever to his ear. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Ray." 

"Rel? Where are you?" Reighn asked, "We started to get worried." 

"I went for a drive." 

"Oh." 

"I really don't think I'll make it back tonight Ray. Tell the girls I'm okay and that I'll see them tomorrow." he said as Reighn shifted, "I really don't mean to do this." 

"I know. It's Corrin isn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, you take all the time you need. Don't forget about us though." 

"How could I? You're my sister Reighn." Relec said. He traded goodbyes with her and hung up. 

Turning to see the woman watching him. She gestured to a nearby chair and he sat. She placed a mug in front of him and sat down, watching him. "Would you like to talk about it?" 

"I dunno." 

"Sometimes talking about things helps. Even with a complete stranger." 

Relec smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that." 

The lady smiled back at him and waited patiently for him to speak.__

_~ You're in my head again_   
_You're in my bed again_   
_You're in my mirror again ~_ __

"How long has she been gone?" 

"Two years." 

"That's a long time for someone to hold on like you have. She must have been really special." 

"She was. Odd habits and all I loved her. I still love her." 

The woman smiled softly at him and patted his hand in a motherly way, "All you can do is go on day by day. Don't forget her, but move on anyway. She'd want you to." 

"I don't think I can." 

"Don't be so sure." she replied, "Do you have a place to stay?" 

"No ma'am." 

"Well, I'll put you up in the guest bedroom until you're ready to head home. You'll always be welcome in my home Relec." 

"Thank you."__

_~ And if you don't mind me...I don't mind you ~___

_~ Day by Day I reflect on you I do_   
_I reflect on you I do ~_


	15. Something About You

AN: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for their support! ^_^   
A special thanks to Strawberry Delight for her opionions on my characters, and for the questions she's asked about what's going on. It gives me more to work with! Thank you! ^_^ 

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 15: Something About You_ __

Relec allowed his eyes to open and stared up at the white ceiling above him. He'd been here for five days, just thinking about things and helping Mrs. Davenport out around the house like a son would do for his mother. She kept telling him it was a joy having him around, but that he needed to go home. Back to his past, to face it. Race Wars would begin tomorrow and early in the morning he would be getting in his car and driving away from his new home to go race alongside his sisters, and face Puck once and for all. 

It was kind of odd seeing his emerald green RX-7, decked out for racing in front of a homey house with green grass and rose bushes that just screamed 'Grandma's House!' at you. It was a family neighborhood, so of course his car got the attention of the kids that ran around after school got out. He'd spend time playing basketball with the kid across the street, eventually having to drag the hoop out into the street and create teams. The kids just seemed to accept him, and Relec was slightly surprised. They were in awe of his punk look and expensive car, and he knew that more than a few of the girls had developed crushes on him. Their parents liked him because he kept them out of trouble. It was the suburbs, pure and simple. Everyone's parents were together, everyone was happy, they rode their bikes and walked to school everyday with their friends instead of bumming rides with older brothers or gang friends. They didn't spend their time shoplifting, tagging or making bets. They didn't know what drag racing was, and were amazed to find out that he raced. 

It was quite and peaceful here, but it wadn't him. Relec belonged in the world of fast cars, casual sex and money. His appearence seemed to say here I am! Shoot me! here, it wasn't anywhere near normal by any standards, since most of his friends were rappers and listened to people like DMX and Jennifer Lopez. These kids listened to Backstreet Boys and Britney Spears - which disgusted him and he had actually played basketball the other night with Ja Rule blasting from his car stereo. 

He needed to go back. To face his past and to keep his sanity. It was too quiet here. 

~ * ~ 

"Vince! Put me down!" 

Allana was screaming and pounding on Vince's back as he spun around in circles in the middle of the street. He laughed and shouted, "Neva!!!" 

Allana let out another screech and then started laughing as her hair flew around her and her injured foot flew out in the opposite direction. Vince stopped and set her on her feet, both standing there holding onto each other as they waited for the world to stop spinning. They continued to laugh slightly as Vince leaned down and pressed his forehead to Allana's. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He lifted her off the ground as he returned the hug and set her down again. He brushed strands of her hair out of her eyes and leaned foreward, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss. 

"I love you V." 

"I love you too Ally." 

~ * ~ 

"Jesse? Get me the hose so I can water these poor roses?" 

Kittie stood crouched in front of the house before a dying rose bush. The team had spent the day getting ready for Race Wars, and Reighn had called Relec, finding out that he'd meet them there. She was happy that he'd taken the time out of his life to do some soul searching, and from what she'd heard he was loving the rest and relaxation. She had finished packing her overnight bag and had given her car one last once over before spotting the neglected bush. 

"Jesse?" 

Kittie let out a small shriek as she was sprayed with water. She feel to her backside and glared up at Jesse, who stood, holding the hose and laughing at her. She whiped water out of her eyes and climbed to her feet before diving at Jesse, causing him to hollar in surprise and drop the hose. She dove for it and turned on him, an evil grin over her features. His eyes widened and he backed up, hands up in mock surrendur as he shook his head. She nodded and lifted the hose, plaicng her thumb over the nozzle and spraying him with the water. He shouted in surprise before running at her, turning the hose so that she was spraying herself. She shrieked in surprise and jumped at Jesse, causing him to drop the hose in order to catch her. They fell to the ground as Jesse's feet slid on the muddy ground and they landed in a laughging, wet heap. 

Kittie stared up at the sky and rolled over, resting her chin on Jesse's chest. "Jesse?" 

"Hmmmm?" He lifted his arm away from his face and lifted his head, looking at her. 

"Do you love me?" she asked softly. 

Surprise stole over his face as he lifted himself up onto his elbows, "Of course I do Kittie." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah really." he replied. 

Kittie grinned and sat up, straddling Jesse's waist and looking down at him. He closed his eyes, "Don't move." 

"Why?" 

"You block the sun." 

"Jesse!" Kittie laughed and leaned over him, kissing his lips lightly before jumping up and heading for the house. 

Jesse leapt to his feet and gave chase, "Come back here Kittie-Kat!" 

~ * ~ 

Reighn smiled as she wastched Jesse chase Kittie around the corner from the front of the house as she ran into the house, laughing. She was happy for Kittie and Allana, they'd found their someones, like she had. Suddenly she frowned as her thoughts drifted to Relec. He really needed to do some soul searching, to ley himself heal from the loss of Corrin, and she hoped that his five days away was enough time to do so. He wasn't happy, no matter how much he faked it and she could see that. She wanted him to be happy, he was her big brother in every sense of the word, and he deserved to be happy. 

Reighn heard someone approaching and looked over, watching as Leon climbed up onto the picknick table next to her, "Whatcha thinkin' about beautiful." 

"Relec." she replied truthfully, leaning back into his arms as he wrapped them around her and rested his chin on her head. "I hope he finds what he's looking for. He deserves to be happy. Like the rest of us." 

"He will. And if he doesn't, he can go again until he does find it." Leon replied. "Relec's a complicated guy, and wherever he is he's looking. Give him time." 

"So you think Mia still loves Brian?" Reighn asked softly, looking up at him. 

"I don't know." he replied, "Brian loves her, he wouldn't have come back. I think he left because he was scared. He had soul searching to do as well." 

"I know. He seems like an okay guy, from what I've heard." Reighn said softly, "I want Mia to be happy. Even if it means accepting Brian and letting him back into the family." 

"Yeah." Leon said, "But I don't know if her heart is ready for it yet. Or if he is ready to try again. Dom gave him one hell of a talking to." 

"Do you think he'll try again?" 

"Yeah." Leon said, kissing the top of Reighn's head, "I would if I were him and Mia was you. I know how he feels. I love someone just as much as he does." 

"I love you to Leon." Reighn said looking up to meet his green eyes with her own violet ones, "I love you more than anything in the world." 

Leon smiled, "I love you to. Always will, until Forever and after Forever ends." 

~ * ~ 

"Dom?" 

Dom looked up and smiled as Letty walked over and sat down in his lap, "Yeah babe?" 

"Do you hate Brian?" 

"No." Dom replied, "He made up for lying to us by saving Vince and letting me walk. I'm just pissed at him for breaking Mia's heart." 

"So if Mia let him back in, would you?" Letty asked, searching his eyes with her own. 

"Yeah, I dunno about the guys, but I would. I want to see Mia happy, and if Brian makes her happy, then I'll deal." Dom replied. 

Letty smiled, "Why did you get rid of the Supra Dom?" 

"I didn't." Dom replied, "It's in a storage garage since we haven't got anyone to drive it. I finished repairing her and put her away. Why?" 

"I think Brian might be going with us to Race Wars." 

"What?" 

Letty gave him a look that told him not to do anything rash. "On my way here I saw his car parked in front of the grocery. He was sitting inside it debating with himself on whether or not to go inside." 

Dom nodded and wrapped his arms more securely around Letty, "Let's hope that they both come out of it alive." 

~ * ~ 

Mia sighed, there was nothing to do. She stocked the shelves. Twice. Swept the floor, flipped through her issue of a car magazine three times and actually had a beer. Which was surprising since she didn't really drink. She drank a little, like Allana. Kittie was underage, and Reighn didn't drink at all. She'd never smoked, done drugs or drunk ever in her life, Mia found that admirable, considering the other woman's past. Those weren't her issues though, and she decided to stay out of her business. She admired Leon and Reighn's relationship also. They never looked at another guy or girl and when the other was in the room, their worlds narrowed until only the other person existed. She wanted something like that. 

She was happy for Vince. He'd found his one and only. She'd practically broken his heart and he'd picked himself op, dusted himself off and nearly got himself killed. But he had Allana, and he was smitten, just like the object of his affections was smitten with her. They were good for each other. They balanced each other out, Allana, with her innocence and soft spoken personality and Vince, with his strength and protectiveness. 

Jesse and Kittie were an adorable couple. She was only nineteen, and Jesse was a still a baby to her, only twentyone - barely. Kittie was a ball of hyperactive energy, a whirlwind of activity. She always had to be doing something. Jesse was somehow able to keep up with her, moving from place to place with Kittie at lightning speed. They were cute togther, always joking together and laughing. It had become an outspoken rule to everyone that they were a couple, and they didn't complain. Kittie softened Jesse's rough edges, and Jesse calmed her down, revealing the caring, rational side of her. 

Dom and Letty. They were different. They always seemed to be fighting over something, until recently. Reighn had come into their lives and Leon had reeled her in immedialtely, and then she'd neatly wrapped him around her finger. Their relationship was like a blow to the head for Dom, making him finally realize what he'd been doing wrong. He started out small, begining by completely ignoring any other women, even though he still talked to them civily. Then he'd moved up and had finally told the world that Letty was taken, and she was he. When he'd wrapped his arm around Letty last friday and refused to let go the other woman had glowed. They were happy now, and since they weren't fighting any more Dom had started opening up. 

Relec was odd. He loved a dead woman, and he would never really love anyone else. The boy had unresolved issues, reclusive tendancies and still remained utterly in love with Corrin. She wanted something like that. A love that would last beyond the grave. She wanted a soulmate. 

Mia sighed again and sifted her weight as she flipped the pages of the magazine as she stared off into space. Brian. It all came down to him. She still loved him, even if he had broken her heart by taking off and dissapearing. At some point she would have thought of him to be her soulmate, but he hadn't come back. Weren't soulmates supposed to come back, no matter where they went? She heard someone enter the grocery and sit down in front of her. 

"Can I get you anything?" she asked without looking up. 

"Oh I dunno. How's the tuna here?" 

Mia's head snapped up. Brian. He was sitting in front of her watching for a reaction, obviously scared of rejection, "Well, let me think. It sucked yesterday, is sucked the day before. Sorry, it hasn't changed." 

"I'll have the tuna." he replied with a smile. 

"No crust?" 

"No crust." he said as Mia moved away to make the sandwhich. 

A moment later she placed it in front of him and leaned her elbows on the counter, resting her head in her hands. "You planing on sticking around this time cowboy?" 

He looked up and met her eyes, "Ain't got no where to go." 

"Good." Mia replied. "Cause Race Wars starts tomorrow and I need a date." 

Brian grinned. 


	16. Race Wars

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 16: Race Wars_

"Everybody up! Let's get moving! Race Wars await us!" 

Dom's voice thundered up the stairs causing people to jolt awake. Vince rolled over, promptly falling out of bed and landing on the floor with a thud. Allana appeared in his line of sight and smiled at him, making everything right with the world. Kittie pulled a pillow over her head and latched onto Jesse, muttering about the ungodly hours of the morning as Jesse laughed. Letty grumbled something and chucked a pillow at the door. Mia rolled over and looked at her clock, a small smile on her face. Reighn sighed, took a deep breath and attempted to get up. A wieght across her legs let her know that Sadie was using her as a pillow. 

"Get up! If you miss Race Wars 'cause you're being lazy it's ain't my fault!" 

Allana crawled out of bed and helped Vince to his feet and they stumbled around the room, getting their clothes on. Jesse managed to get Kittie out of bed by bribing her with coffee. Letty rolled out of bed and grumbled something about late nights. Mia wandered into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Leon helped Reighn out of bed by lifting Sadie off her legs and kissing her before getting out of bed himself and heading for the closet. 

~ * ~ 

Brian pulled up outside the Toretto household with a nervous look on his face. He stepped out of the car and jammed his hands into his pockets before making his way to the front door. He knocked and something was shouted and the door swung open, revealing Dom standing there. "What?" 

"Uh. Hey Dom." 

"Brian." Dom said, "You gonna stand there or come in? I got a supra to pick up and eight people to get on the road, I ain't got time to watch ya stand on my doorstep." 

"You - You're not gonna kill me?" 

"I'm not?" Dom asked, "Not at the moment. But if you do anything to Mia again I swear to all that holy that I will if it makes you feel better?" 

Brian laughed and followed Dom into the house. Mia bounded down the stairs, a happy expression on her face. She gave Brian a hug and turned to her brother, "You boys go get the Supra, I'll get the crew outta bed." 

Dom kissed the top of her head and led Brian out the door and to his car. They got in and Dom started the engine, pulling out of the driveway and down the street. The ride was silent for nearly five minutes before Dom broke the scilence. "Why'd you leave?" 

Biran looked up, "I dunno really. Part of me said to go right back to the house and beg Mia to forgive me for lying to her, another was telling me that you and the guys would kill me, that Jesse was dead and Vince would lose his arm... So I went back to Tucson to stay with my parents for a bit, figure things out. Turned out to be a lot longer than I expected." 

"I can tell ya that." 

"So... Who is this Kittie?" 

"Kittie?" Dom grinned, "She's an extra." 

"Huh?" 

"Stared about a week, a week and a half before Christmas. Anyways, Reighn shows up at the gorcery 'cause her cars giving her some complaints. She she goes inside and asks for a good mechanic, turned out she was not only a great mechanic but the girl can race. She was runnin' from something, but then again, most of us are at some point in our lives." Dom said, he turned into the garage and they got out, heading for the space that held the Supra. 

"Anyways. She shows up in LA with no idea where she is or where she's going with the clothes on her back, a broke down car and four grand. Letty offers her a place to stay and all the shit hits the fan. We're working in the garage one day when this freaky burnt orange 240XL pulls up and sdome freak with butt length white hair walks over lookin' for Ray. We get in this argument, leaving all of us men feeling like overprotective big brothers - or in Leon's case boyfriend. Three days later we go to the races, Puck is there. Ray get's pissed and challenges him. They lay down five grand and a no racing ban in LA and get in their cars. Ray's eccelerating like the devil's on her tail, she's shifted into fourth before the race starts, smoke rising into the air. She wins of course, burning the tread off her tires frying a few small ccar parts and all that shit." Dom stopped talking long enough to sit down next to the Supra. 

"Later, at the after party Leon's got some brunette in his lap and he doesn't look happy when Ray walks in. She scans the room and scowls as her eyes land on Leon. The boy was scared shitless. She stomped over, scared the slut away and promptly curls up in Leon's lap, leaving the boy stunned, looking like she's gonna cry. They go upstairs - nothin' happened. Waste of good time. Anyways, they leave the next day when the Puck crisis starts getting to Ray and they take off the San Fran, Leon goes to face his past. They tell his parents they're engaged." Dom laughed slightly as Brian grinned. 

"Turns out his Mom knew they weren't and she gives him her engagemet ring with a - a quote about grandkids!" Brian started laughing and Dom continued, "Day after Christmas Kittie and Allana show up on the doorstep lookin' for Ray, she's not there, Kittie starts wailing. Didn't need those eardrums thanks. We let them stay and Kittie screams 'Oooh! Popcorn!!' and jumps into Jesse's lap, using him as a chair while she's eating his popcorn. Meanwhile Allana is yelling at her to stop and we all start laughing. Turned out Kittie has ADHD and flushed her Ritalin down the toilet." 

"You're kidding?!" 

"Nope. Anyways, Leon and Ray come home with a dog. A dog for hells sake! Cute little runt though. Kittie sees her, takcles her and Letty yells that Edwin said her little pink bug couldn't race in order to get her to let go of the traumatized dog. She gets to the races that night and Edwin actually says something! She wins and it's all good. Then Leon takes Reighn on a date to this fancy resuraunt. He proposes and welcome to the brides magazines. Then Allana goes for a drive and Puck sidlines her with a charger at 140 on a cliffside road. She breaks a leg, splits her lip open and nearly bleeds to death internally and the first person she calls in Vince. The big teddy bear freaks and they're suddenly attached at the hip. THis is when Relec comes into the picture. He's the girls' big brother, literally except to Reighn, she's kinda adopted - figuratively. He walks in and that friday at the races Tran shows up - oh, by the way, whatever you did to him made him have a permanent limp." 

"Gunned him down. slid across the road with the 'cycle over his leg." 

"Ah." Dom nodded. "Kay. Relec dissapears to do some sould searching. The boy has unresloved issues, reclusive tendencies, the whole nine yards. And here we are." 

"Here we are." Brian replied, then looked around, "Where are we?" 

Dom looked over at the purple supra. Purple? "Shit." 

Brian stood and looked around the lot for a minute before pointing off in one direction, "There it is!" 

"Aight." Dom replied, "Go get the peice o' shit and let's go to Race Wars!" 

~ * ~ 

"Do we have everything?" 

Reighn looked around and started counting - Mia, Letty, Allana, Vince, Leon, Sadie - Dom and Brian went to get the Supra - Jesse. "Where's Kittie?" 

"Kittie's a thing?" 

"Shut up Letty." Reighn replied, then screamed up the stairs, "Kittie! There's a tow truck takin' the Kittie-mobile away!!!" 

A screech sounded from somewhere upstairs and Kittie flashed past, yanking the front door open and looking out. She turned and glared at Reighn, "Not funny." 

"I thought it was." 

"Is it just me, or does Kittie love her car more than she loves me?" Jesse asked with a pout. 

Everyone laughed as Kittie walked over to him and threw her arms around him, "The car's a close second." 

"Oh? What'd you do for me then?" 

"Uhm..." Kittie looked thoughtful for a minute, "If someone yelled that the cops were taking you away and claw my way to you and smuggle you out of the country?" 

Jesse laughed, "Ditto to that babe!" 

Kittie grinned then bounded out the door, "Last one there's a rotten egg!" 

~ * ~ 

"V?" 

"Yeah babe?" VInce asked looking over at Allana. She was watching him. 

"Why do you always scowl?" 

"I don't." 

She raised and eyebrow. He continued, "I smile when I'm with you don't I." 

"Yeah." she replied, reching for his hand. He interlaced their fingers, "Why'd you tell the doctor that we were engaged?" 

Vince turned red, "Uhhh... The nurse wouldn't tell me how you were?" 

"Why?" 

"I love you girl. I did then, I had to know. I'm a freak that way." Vince said. 

"Why didn't you tell them I was your girlfriend or something?" 

"What's with the twenty questions?" VInce asked looking over at Allana. 

She blushed scarlet and muttered something. "What was that Ally?" 

"Nothing V." 

Yeah right nothing. Was she trying to tell him something? Vince sighed lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on it. He loved her right? Of course he did, stupid question. He'd actually been thinking about that too. Did he say it because he wasn't thinking rationally or did something inside him really want to spend the rest of his life with the girl next to him? 

~ * ~ 

"I spy with my little eye... Something green." 

They'd been playing 'I Spy' between them for nearly an hour now. The steady stream of banter going back and forth between the Jetta and the Bug kept their drivers from going insane. Jesse smiled and spoke, "Lemme guess... A bush?" 

"Nope." 

Okay. So it wasn't a bush. They'd done that one nearly a dozen times. They'd come up with dirt, pavement, hubcaps, skyline (yellow and purple) and so forth. Jesse narrowed his eyes in thought, "Uhm... that burger king sign?" 

"Try again." 

Okay, billboard - bush. "You tell me." 

"Relec's car." 

"Huh? Where?" Jesse looked over his shoulder to look at the pink Beetle behind him and looked past the purple Skyline playing tail to see a green RX-7 heading straight for them along with the red RX-7 and the Supra. "Okay. Well, I spy with my little eye... Something orange." 

"The Supra!" Kittie exclaimed into her walkie talkie. "Uhm. I spy something red." 

"Dom's Mazda." Jesse replied immediately. "Uhhhh... I spy with my little eye..." 

Jesse looked at the road for a moment, thinking hard and then he noticed something coming toward them. "Oh shit." 

"Shit? I don't see shit?" Kittie sounded rather confused. 

Jesse didn't reply as he got onto the team channel and said, "Uh, Leon, Ray, we got us a wolf pack." 

"Shit!" Reighn's voice came over the line as she spotted the group of 'cycles heading for them. "Letty, take tail." 

Leon came up, "Vince, you got point. Jesse, call Dom and tell the guys to haul ass, we're gonna take the Trans for a ride." 

"You got it bro." Jesse replied. 

Suddenly Leon's car swung to the side and stopped, allowing the line of cars and trailers to go ahead of him. Vince's car moved up to take point while Letty pulled out of line and let the Beetle pass before taking Reighn's spot as tail. Reighn spun her car around and sped off down the road, followed closely by Leon. They pulled a turn onto a side road and headed toward the Trans group of motorcycles. 

~ * ~ 

"What the hell? Dom? Why are Leon and Reighn pulling onto that side road? I can't see a damn thing back here." Relec said into the walkie talkie as he watched the two skylines pull a turn, lifting a cloud of dust. 

"We're a good half mile away from that turn." Dom replied. "I dunno. Shit." 

Dom switched to the channel the team usually used and spoke, "Talk to me boys. What's goin' on?" 

Jesse's voice came over the speaker, "Well, nice of you to join us. Leon says to hit the NOS boys, we got a wolf pack." 

Dom groaned and Brian spoke, "You're kidding?" 

"Nope. Reighn and Leon went to take care of it. They want all of us grouped so we can pull some fancy footwork if we need to." Jesse replied. 

"Just what we needed." Relec replied sarcastically." Aight. Let's do it then." 

"Okay, I'll take point. Brian get in line behind the Integra. Relec, take tail." Dom ordered as the trio hit the accelerator and moved forward. 

~ * ~ 

Leon cursed and grabbed his headset, hooking it to the walkie talkie and throwing the contraption down so that he had both hands free. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride babe." 

"I hear ya. They've seen us. Dirt road, two o'clock." 

"Gotcha." Leon replied, pacing his car next to Reighn's as they took the turn and pulled out onto the dirt road. A cloud of dust rose in their wake and Leon shifted into fourth. The pair moved up on the Tran team like it was coordinated and swung to either side, moving out and around the group. They swung back in, crossing each other's paths and switching sides. They paced the group for a few minutes before Reighn spoke. 

"I'm gonna try something stupid." 

"Be careful girl. I want ya in one peice." Leon replied.   
  
"Gotcha." Reighn replied before she swung up in front of the group and Leon swung behind. "Personal escort baby! Yeah!" 

She rolled her window down and sprayed something on the ground behind her. Leon recognized it as antifreeze and laughed as she spread it over the road. The slick layer of dirt caused the clycles in the direct path to sway and fly to the side, ramming into another cycle to drive both it and itself off the road, their drivers cursing. Reighn laughed and threw the empty bottle out the window before rolling it up, "Four down, six to go!" 

Leon laughed, "My turn." 

Reighn pulled out and switched placed with Leon as he abruptly hit his brakes and came to a stop, causing three cycles to swerve around him and run themselves off the road. Leon leaned out his window and yelled, "Now that's what I call road kill!" 

Reighn laughed as he hit the gas and caught up with Reighn and the remaining three cycles. Two of them broke away and Reighn swore, "Well lookie here!" She said in a bad texas accent. "Looks like the varmints 'ave been run outta the pack!" 

"I'm on 'em. Get rid of the hotshot." Leon replied as he turned off the road and flipped his car around, speeding off in the direction they came from. He hit the gas and pulled up behind Johnny and Lance before hitting the horn with the base of his palm. Both men looked back and sped up at the sight of the yellow car tailing them. "Tha's right boys! Run away!" 

Reighn pulled up next to the hotshot rider and rolled down the passenger window. He looked over at her and she blew him a kiss before moving her car to the side, making him swerve and go head over heels into a thornbush. She swung her car around and rolled the window up before speeding back the way they'd come. She pulled off her headset and grabbed the walkie talkie, switching back to the channel the rest of the team was on. "Wolf pack taken down." 

A chorus of shouts came up as she turned onto the main road, joined shortly by Leon. "Our cars need showers, but it's all good. Nice ta see ya lover." 

Leon laughed, "You too babe. Nice view from back here." 

"You hitting on my car Leonard Thanos?" 

"Nope. I'm hitting on Sadie." Leon said sarcastically, "I'm hitting on my girl babe!" 

"Oh? And who is she? Tell me so I can go kick her ass." Reighn replied as the team laughed. 

Leon grinned, "I'll pay to see you beat yourself up beautiful." 

"Naw." she replied "Gotta look good for Race Wars." 

"And ya don't for me?" Leon asked, faking a hurt tone. 

"Nope." 

"Okay you two." Dom said, "Stop flirting and get your asses up here so we can get to Race Wars!" 


	17. Ducks in a Row

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 17: Ducks in a Row_

__

"Well, that was fun." 

Leon looked up from the magazine he was flipping through to see Reighn standing near him in ripped short cut offs and a blue baby tee that read 'The Man in the Moon is Really Satan' in red letters. She'd thrown her hair up into a high ponytail and was preparing to wash her car. He noticed that her feet were bare and smirked, "Wasn't it though." 

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Enjoying the view?" 

"Absolutely." 

She mock glared at him and said, "You get to help me wash the cars." 

"All of them?" 

"Yes." She said sarcastically, "No dipshit! Ours!" 

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Leon said as he stood and went into one of the trailers, returning a few minutes later in ripped jeans and a wifebeater, Sadie following along. 

Reighn shook her head, "I'm tired. I'm cranky. And my nerves are on end because of Tran and Puck. It's not you." 

Leon threw an arm over her shoulder as they started over to her car. "I know babe. We all are." 

She leaned ehr head on his shoulder until they reached the car and reached for the hose while Leon grabbed a bucket of soapy water and a pair of sponges. Reighn turned the hose on and sprayed the car once before Leon moved forward and started scrubbing the car. She joined him and he quirked an eyebrow, "You got antifreeze on the door. Your decals need to be refinished now." 

"I know, but it was worth it." she replied, "How bad are they?" 

"Not to bad, just put a coat of finisher over them and they should be fine, stuff wasn't there long enough to take 'em off completely." Leon replied. 

"Ooh. Yay." Reighn replied, "I'm leaping for joy." She made a little hop in the air to go along with ehr sarcastic remark and Leon laughed, flinging water at her. 

She shrieked and jumped as it hit her and she turned wide violet eyes to him. He grinned. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and a wicked smirk covered her features. "Run lover." 

Leon shrugged and ducked behind the car as a spray of water from the hose flew at him. Reighn ran around the car and sprayed him. Leon let out a hollar and a scream of "Cold! Cold!" before he grabbed the bucket and threw it at her. She spit water out of her mouth and brushed strands on wet hair out of her eyes as she looked up at Leon. She wiped water off her face, "I'll give you a five second head start." 

Leon laughed and took off back to the trailers and the rest of the team as she let out a war cry and followed. He bolted past Vince, Brian and Dom, laughing as he turned around and kept running, watching Reighn come after him. Something smacked into his legs and his eyes went wide and he let out and 'oomph!' sound before crashing to the ground in a heap, covered in ice, sodas and a cooler tipped on its side. Reighn stopped running to point and start laughing at him and he struggled to climb to his feet. Male laughter announced that the guys were laughing at him to. Reighn wandered over, "Need some help there cowboy?" 

Leon gazed up at her with a cross expression on his face, one hand behind his back, shaking a coke can. "Sure babe." 

She moved forward a bit and reached out a hand to help him, Leon pulled the can from behind his back, aimed and opened it. The soda sprayed all over her and she closed her eyes, spitting the stuff out of her mouth. She wiped it off her eyes and opened them, glaring. Leon sat there in a puddle of ice and water laughing at her while she stood there sputtering. 

This was how Allana, Mia and Letty found them. 

The three women walked up and stopped in their tracks at the sight of Reighn standing there, sputtering, covered in soda while Leon sat in a puddle of ice and water laughing at her. The sight of their guys doubled over laughing suggested that they'd missed something. They watched as Loen stood and manuvered to hug Reighn. She dodged out of the way, grabbed a handful ofr ice and reached for his waist line, his baggy pants away from him and stuffing the ice into his boxers. His eyes went wide as Letty, Mia and Allana started laughing and jumped up and down screaming "Cold! Cold!" over and over. 

~ * ~ 

"Are you sure about this Puck?" 

Puck glared at Devra as he took a drink from the water bottle in his right hand, "Positive." 

"Okay." Devra replied, "But you gotta pormise me that I get that little bitch Kittie." 

"You can have her." Puck replied, eyes narrowing, "I want Reighn - and Relec." 

~ * ~ 

"What happened here?" Kittie questioned as she and Jesse wandered over to the trailers. Reighn and Leon had made up and were back to wasing cars after Reighn rised off the soda and the others were lounging about the destroyed cooler talking. 

Dom looked over, "Water fight gone insane." 

"Huh?" 

"Leon tripped on the cooler and sprayed Ray with soda. She stuffed ice in his boxers." Biran said nonchalantly. 

Allana spoke up from her position in Vince's lap, "Is it just me or have those two been flirting like mad recently." 

"It's definately not just you girl." Letty said, "Pull up a chair you two. Fish out a soda and we can chat until the races start." 

Jesse fished out a pair of mountain dews and sat down, pulling Kittie into his lap after noting that there were three chairs missing. He frowned, "There's a problem." 

"What?" 

He looked over at Mia, "We went by Tran's camp and saw Puck and Devra. Devra looks like she swallowed a frog and Puck is pissed." 

Kittie shivered, "Not a good thing." 

Allana's eyes had widened and her grip on Vince's neck tightened, "Do you think?" 

"Heck yeah," Jesse said, "Puck is after blood - Reighn and Relec gotta watch thier backs. Where is Relec anyway?" 

A round of shrugs went around and Kittie spoke, "Devra wants action to. So does Tran. We got lotsa problems." 

"It's worse than that kiddo." Relec's voice said from behind them. He manuvered his way around the melting ice and leaned on the nearest trailer, a thoughtful look on his face, "I don't want any of you girls leaving this camp without one of us with you at all." 

"We can take care of ourselves Relec," Letty said. 

"It's a good idea," Allana said suddenly, "If we aren't alone it doesn't make us easy targets, TRan should think twice about going after one of us - especially after what Reighn and Leon did." 

"True." Letty said, nodding slightly. "Still sucks though." 

Leon and Reighn approached, both drenched, laughing. They stopped though at the sight of the solemn group. Reighn spoke, "Puck's been spotted?" 

"Yep." 

"Damn." she replied, wandering to the far trailer to change her clothes. 

Leon shook his head, seeing as that trailer had been declared male free and wandered to the closer trailer, and before dissapearing inside he said, "I guess we wait it out then. Better be ready for anything though." 

~ * ~ 

"Well, ain't that nice." Devra remarked with a smirk, "All the little duckies came home." 

Puck snickered, "We got all our ducks in a row, how's about we shove 'em around a bit?" 

Devra grinned and the pair moved forward, walking toward the DT camp with a purpose. Dom spotted them and he stood. Relec followed the other man's gaze and cursed under his breath. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" 

Allana fixed a glare on Devra, "I dunno. Haven't figured out what you are yet." 

Devra scowled, "Shut up." 

Puck smirked, "Should we be scared Relly?" 

"Hey!" 

"Don't call me that Puck." Relec said, voice dangerously calm, "Only Kittie's allowed to call me that." 

"Oh my!" Puck said in mock terror, "I'm sooo sorry!" 

Kittie scowled and attempted to jump up. Jesse wrapped his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her back down into his lap, "Leave." 

"Not until I get what I came for." Puck snarled. Where's Reighn?" 

"Right behind you David." Reighn's voice rang out and Puck spun. 

"Don't call me that!" 

She smirked, moving around him to sit in Leon's lap, who'd been silent up to that point. "What do you want David? You got the team." 

"I want you and Relec, here and Race Wars." Puck snarled. "I didn't get you two weeks ago, I want you now." 

"You call attempted murder failing?!" Vince nearly shouted as his grip on Allana's waist tightened. She swung her right leg, which was covered in a red cast with writing all over it. 

"Of course we do." Devra said sharply, "She was supposed to die after all." 

"You are a psycho Devra." Allana said hurt underlying the anger in her voice. 

"Oh, boo hoo. Cry me a river." Devra replied. "Piss off Allana." 

Allana's eyebrows shot up, "Go back to the mother ship Devra." 

Devra rolled her eyes and Puck cut in, "I want a race and I want it now!" 

Relec stepped forward. "You got your race. Get your bitch and get out." 


	18. Gone Wrong

AN: I turned Johnny Tran into a good guy... Odd...****

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 18: Gone Wrong_ __

"Be careful Relec." 

Allana's voice filled Relec's head as he revved the engine of his mazda.He glanced over at Puck and the other man grinned sardonically at him. The offical brought his arms down, Relec let go of the break and pressed his foot to the floor. Both cars roared down the section of pavement designated for the races. Relec shifted into fourth, then quickly into fifth, nosing ahead of Puck. His eyes narrowed as Puck hit his NOS button, then he quickly shifted into sixth (an extra he'd added onto the car). He pulled in front of Puck as they flashed over the line. 

Puck's eyes narrowed dangerously and he spun the wheel to the left, slamming the side of his own car into the side of Relec's RX-7. Relec let out a curse as he puled a complete 360 degree spin in order to regain control of the car and downshift repeatedly at the same time. The car fell down into third and Puck sidelined him again and suddenly, Relec wasn't in his car anymore. 

_*Flash*___

_He was screaming as he ran across the intersection at Speedway and Alvenon. NOS was leaking from the aquamarine 280XL and the stench reached him before he had gotten fifty feet from the overturned car. He dodged a little compact car and ran to the car, ripping the door open and pulling her out, running away and hitting the ground twenty yards away, covering her body with his own as the car exploded. He laid her down on the ground, cradling her in his arms as sirens blared in the distance. Her hazel eyes opened and she smiled softly, lifting one hand to his cheeck and whispering.___

_"I love you..."___

_*End Flash*___

Relec shook his head slightly and tears began to course down his cheeck as Corrin's last words echoed in his mind. He was vaguely aware of his car hitting something and flipping end over end, flying off the road. He was vaguely aware of the strong scent of NOS as it started leaking. He felt the heat of the flames as they licked at his skin. He snapped out of his daze and somehow managed to kick the door open, crawling out of the overturned car to collapse five yards away. 

"Corrin..." 

~ * ~ 

Allana didn't know when she'd started screaming. But she had. She watched with wide eyes, tears pouring down her cheecks as she watched her brother's car flip end over end once, twice, three times. She collapsed as the car exploded, Vince caught her and sank to his knees, holding onto her tightly and rocking back and forth slightly as she cried. 

Some ways away Kittie and Jesse were walking through the Tran camp when she saw it. She screamed Relec's name and started sobbing. She fell to the ground in the middle of the Tran camp, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth muttering "Not again. Please, not again.." over and over. Jesse knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her. The contact seemed to pull her out of the trance she was in and she started crying, burynig her head in the crook of his shoulder. He looked up at Johnny Tran, eyes pleading, "Call and ambulance..." 

Reighn stood, staring in shock as the the car flipped and exploded moments later. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had to be the strong one now. She had to make sure Allana and Kittie were all right. Out of the corner of ehr eye she saw Puck and Devra take off out of the park and she started running toward the mass of twisted metal, yelling as she passed for someone to call an ambulance. She was vaguely aware of Leon following her along with Dom and Letty as she saw Relec laying on the ground five yards away from the reckage. A large peice of shrapnel was imbedded in his stomach, and he was covered in third degree burns. Reighn slid to a stop, falling to her knees and leaning over him. 

"Relec?" 

~ * ~ 

"Yes, I need an ambulance at the abandoned base being used for Race Wars. There was an accident. Severe burns suspected." 

Johnny Tran was walking rapidly toward the reck site as he talked into his cell phone before hanging it up and kneeling down next to Reighn and Relec. He looked Relec over quickly assesing the damage, "Lance?" 

"There's another tank in there. We gotta get him outta here." 

Johnny nodded, nearly to himself, "We need a blanket and something to life him on." 

Easier said than done. Letty ran off, reappearing minutes later with a blanket, a first aid kit and a log wood board. Okay, maybe not. Johnny ordered Leon and Dom to specific areas and the rolled Relec onto the makeshift strecher. Dom took off his belt and wrapped in around Relec's legs to keep them in place while Leon placed his over Relec's forehad to keep his head and neck from jarring. They lifted it and moved away from the wreakage and up onto the road as the second NOS tank blew. They immediately set Relec down and Johnny knelt, taking the first aid kit from Letty and pulling things out. 

"Dom, take your shirt off and place it around the shrapnel, keep the pressure on, it'll help slow the bleeding. Leon, do the same with yours to the gash on his leg, tie it around the leg, keep the pressure on." Johnny said as he stared cleaning and wrapping Relec's arms where they were burned. "Letty, may I suggest going and rounding up Mia, Brian, Allana, Vince, Kittie and Jesse? The last two are next to my car." 

Letty nodded and took off. "Lance, go down to the gate and lead the ambulance down here when it gets here. We haven't got time for them to look for us. He might go into shock, or worse, aresst." 

Lance took off and Reign knelt down next to Relec's head, keeping him focused on her as Johnny worked. The wait was in scilence, but when the paramedics got there they went to work, getting Relec onto a real strecher and secruing them. One of the EMTs looked up and said, "Who here knows what's going on?" 

"Severe third degree burns along both arms and down the right side. Shrapnel burired in the midsection, about an inch, inch and a half. Large gash in the leg, nearly to the bone. Went into shock about five minutes ago, is awake and responsive." Johnny replied as they lifted Relec and placed him into the ambulance. Johnny got into the ambulance behind them after asking Reighn if she was going with them. 

~ * ~ 

Reighn had told them to take the girls home and not to the hospital. She'd gotten into her car and taken off after the ambulance as it headed for the nearest hospital. She didn't know how far behind she was, but she knew they couldn't have been there for more than a few minutes since she'd been going nearly 180 miles an hour. She parked and ran into the building, heading up to ICU at a dead run. 

The waiting room was nearly empty when she got there. Johnny Tran was on one side of the room pacing as he thought hard. She approached him and placed a hand on his arm. His head snapped up and he stared at her for a moment before recognition filled his eyes, "Reighn." 

"Relec?" 

Johnny sighed and ran a hand over his face, "He went into arrest on the way here. He died before they reached sugery." 

She stared openly at him, "Relec? My Relec?" 

"Yeah." 

She sat down, staring at the floor. "What... I don't understand..." 

Johnny sat down next to her and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry." 

She looked up at him, "I - thank you for trying to help Johnny. It means a lot to me." 

He smiled softly, "I still sorry I couldn't do more." 

"N-no. Y-you've already done so much... You kept him alive a lot longer than any of us could have." Reighn said softly. 

Suddenly Leon and Dom bolted into the room and ran over. Leon wrapped his arms around Reighn and spoke to her softly before leading her out of the room, Dom turned to Johnny, "Relec?" 

Johnny shook his head and Dom paled. "Damn... The girls... Shit..." 

Silence reigned over them until Dom spoke again. "Look, Tran, I know we have our differences, but what you did today... Thank you for keeping him alive for so long." 

Dom offered Johnny his hand, willing to create a peace between them. Johnny stared at it for a minute before he shook his hand, "If you guys need anything you know where to find me. 

~ * ~ 

Allana was still crying, curled up on the couch, Vince's arms surrounding her when Leon and Reighn got home. They entered the house and Reighn went immediately upstairs, a door closing after her. Leon walked over, extreemly pale as he sat down next to them and rubbed her back, "How you dealin' girl?" 

"I'm not." 

Leon sighed, "I can't not tell you this... But I don't want to..." 

"Tell her what?" 

Leon looked up as Letty, Mia and Brian entered the room, Jesse following. "Relec... He..." 

"Relec what?" 

"He died on the way to the hospital." 

"No..." Allana brought a hand to her mouth and shook her head, tears coursing down her cheecks, "Not Relec... Please no..." 

"I'm so sorry Allana." Leon said soflty. 

"Not again!" Allana said, "Not like this!" 

She stood and bolted from the room. Vince got up to follow her but Leon stopped her. A scream sounded from upstairs as Kittie found out and a thud allowed the group to know that Allana and Kittie had fallen to the floor. Kittie shrieked again and was suddenly quiet. The group wandered upstairs to see all three women huddled together on the hallway floor, two of them wrapped up in Reighn's arms, bawling as she stared off into space. 


	19. Call It In The Wind

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 19: Call It In The Wind_

Reighn cursed colourfully in Gaelic and threw a wrench across the garage as she stared hard at Impala before her. Her eyes narrowed as she fumed silently, unaware of the world around her. She hadn't been aware of anything since yesterday, not really. She'd been so completely in shock over the fact that Relec, her big brother, her protector, her hero, wasn't there anymore. She'd crawled out of bed that morning as if the world was going to end if she did so and came here. The garage was silent, seeing as it wasn't even three am yet. Reighn rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before plunking down in a chair. She hated this. She hated it when things like this happened. It had happened when Corrin had died, and had nearly happened when Allana had gone over that cliff. Reighn hated her past more than anything in the world, and she had a secret that not even Relec had known about. 

Manic Depression. 

Not pretty words. It really only showed when she was under a lot of stress or was pissed over something - and it took a lot to make Reighn Landcaster mad. Her doctor had kept it discrete because she had requested it so, and she filled the prescription for Wellbutrin every three months, and had taken to putting it in an ibuprofen bottle - none of the team used it other than her, so they never questioned her when she kept two bottles of it in the bathroom cupboard. 

What annoyed her most was that she was getting married to Leon in less than three months and she hadn't told him yet. He needed to know, she just didn't know how to tell him. She didn't know how to tell him that when her best friend had committed suicide that she'd tried to follow. 

Reighn blinked for a moment and then her eyes narrowed as her mind replayed everything from yesterday over again. She had seen Puck and Devra take off, but where to? She should know the answer to that question. Wait. Hadn't Puck once said something in about a cabin in Snowflake? Why anyone would want a cabin out there she had no clue. Big Lake was not only in the middle of nowhere, but it was in the middle of the White Mountains. From tucson that was a four, maybe five hour drive going the speed limit, and from where she stood now to Tucson it was a nine hour drive. If she took I10 up to Phoenix instead and went up the highway and through the canyon that way she'd be able to cut an entire hour off the trip - maybe two if she cut through the city right. She frowned in thought, should she though? Allana and Kittie needed her now - but, they also had Vince and Jesse to help them, they hadn't before. She could swing by the house to shower and change, then leave Leon a note before taking off. 

Reighn turned, heading for her car, she stepped into the Skyline and pulled out of the garage, taking off down the street in the direction of home. 

~ * ~ 

She watched Leon sleep for a moment, once again debating how to tell him about her past. Her eyes flickered to her journal. Yes, she could leave that, everything was there, and with her gone it would give him time to think about it all make the decisions that needed to be made with what he would learn about her. She nodded to herself and wrote her note, leaving the journal and the note on her pillow where she was supposed to be. 

Leon awoke that morning to the feeling of something not right. He rolled over and opened his eyes, expecting to see Reighn laying there. She wasn't. In her place was a hard bound journal and a note. He picked the slip of paper up and read it: 

_Leon,_   
_I can't just sit here anymore. There's too much to deal with. I've gone after Puck and_   
_Devra, please don't follow me, and please don't tell the girls where I've gone. There's_   
_a lot about me that you don't know, and I know that you need to know all of what has_   
_happened in my life before we get married. I don't know how to tell you, so I'm leaving_   
_my journal. Hopefully it will tell what I can't. I love you._   
_- Reighn_

Leon picked the small book up and wandered to the window seat in his room, sitting down with it and opening it to the first page. 

~ * ~ 

_June 18, 1991_

_I found out why I'm here. Why I'm in this prison they call an orphanage. Dad committed suicide. Why? I don't think I want to know the answer to that question. So, here I am, the only one here who actually knew their parents - or parent as the case may be. I'm eleven years old, I shouldn't have to worry about this stuff. I should only have to worry about what to wear to school tomorrow or what part to put where in the car that Relec and I are working on._

_Did I tell you anything about Relec? Relec lives down the street from the foster home I'll be moving into tomorrow. He has two little sisters, Allana and Kittie. Allana is ten, a year younger than me, and Kittie is seven. Relec is older than me by nearly four years, and he knows so much about cars. I like him and his sisters, they seem really nice..._

~ * ~ 

Hot desert wind blew around her as Reighn pulled hair off her neck. She hadn't rolled the window up, or turned the cooler on, even if she was boiling hot, the air flowing around her like it flowed around her car calmed her somehow. She'd been driving for nearly four hors now, which meant that she was still in California, not even close to getting into Arizona. She sighed and allowed her mind to wander. 

Everyone would most likely be getting up right about now. Letty and Mia would be in the kitchen, Letty drinking a cup of coffee, seated at the table while Mia cooked breakfast. Allana would barely be waking up and Kittie would be rolling over and pulling her pillow over her head. Leon had probably found her note, and the letter. She wondered what he'd be doing right now. Would he be sitting in the window seat opening her journal, or would he be stumbling around, his confused brain fogged with sleep. She didn't know, and somehow, it didn't seem all that important. 

~ * ~ 

_August 23, 1991_

_Mark hit Jassi and me again today. I don't really remember why, but I remember what he did. I don't understand what we've done to deserve this. I try and stay away from the house as much as possible. I usually go to the garage to work on the beaten Skyline we found. I want to make her run again. To make her royal purple with wings. I want to make her fly..._

~ * ~ 

Reighn sighed once again as she passed through the checkpoint on the state line and headed down the Arizona highway to Phoenix. She wasn't willing to stop any time soon. Maybe in the city for gas and food. Maybe in Yuma before that, she didn't know. All she knew right now was that she needed to get to Big Lake. She needed to confront Puck for what he'd done to them. She didn't quite know what she felt, and didn't know whether or not to call it revenge. Puck was going to pay though, and Devra would too if the other woman got in her way. 

Only someone with first hand experience with a Manic Depressive could tell you that you never wanted to be in the way when one was on the warpath. And Reighn was on the warpath. She was seeing red, spitting fire and fuming. She had always had a naturally high temper, and the depression only magnified that, which meant that you really didn't want to be her target. 

~ * ~ 

_April 7, 1993_

_We got artistic today. The cutting has become more than an escape now. Jassi started to cut wings into my back, saying I was an angel. I don't believe her though. How can someone like me be and angel? I don't deserve to be called one, I hate life, and I hate the world. I hate everything. Angels don't hate. I think that maybe she was talking about someone else, because she couldn't have meant me._

_The Skyline is beautiful now. We've gotten the body work finished, so now she actually looks like a car instead of a mass of scrap metal. Relec said that when we finished her he'd teach me to drive it so that when I get my license I can race. I love racing, it brings such a rush to you. I've got three years to wait though - until I'm sixteen._

_Things are happening so fast. Relec turned seventeen recently, and Allana and I are going to the same school next year. They took Kittie to the doctor and we found out that she has ADHD - Attention Dis-something-or-other Hyperactive Disorder. I can't remember the second word. It's not like it really matters. Kittie ground her Ritalin to dust and put it in a bottle of red paint. How she got ahold of the paint I'll never know. And why she chose paint will remain a mystery..._

~ * ~ 

The Salt River Canyon was always beautiful, no matter what time of year it was. The blue water below and the rock formations - which were dusted with snow during the winter - held an unearthly beauty that always made Reighn feel at peace somehow. The last time she'd driven through the canyon was nearly four years ago when the entire team had gone up to Puck's cabin in Snowflake to get away from the stress of everyday life. That was the reason why she knew that Puck would go there, she knew he loved the place, but she also knew he'd go there because he wouldn't remember that the team had been there before. He'd be too busy trying to figure out what to do next. He'd finish what he started though, she knew he would. He was making plans for her downfall - it was one of Puck's faults, he always had to have things planned out so carefully that he'd spend days, or even weeks figuring out how to do what he wanted to before he actually went and did it. And by that time, everyone else was usually finished doing it. 

Reighn drove over the bridge and a sign passed - Globe 180 miles. A half hour more and she'd be able to stop for gas before making the last hour and a half of the drive to Snowflake. 

~ * ~ 

_July 17, 1993___

_Jassi couldn't do it anymore. She left us today. She went to heaven - I think anyway. She committed suicide, I don't know what do do now. We always had each other to hang onto when things got bad. I don't know what to do now that I'm all alone...___

_August 11, 1993___

_I tried to follow Jassi. I slit my own wrists. Allana found me before I could bleed to death though, I'm grateful for her. She, Kittie and Relec proved to me that I wasn't all alone after all, that I had them. Dr. Stretfield is actually a pretty nice guy, and he's willing to keep everything we talk about, and all that in his office and not tell the guys. I have Manic Depression, I don't want Rel, Kit-Kat and Allana to know, so when I got the first prescription filled I bought another bottle of painkillers and put the last few from the bottle I had at home in it, and put the meds in the empty bottle.___

_Social services have started poking around. It took Jassi's suicide and my attempted suicied to clue them in on the fact that there's something wrong with my fosters. I hope the Freeman's go to jail. They deserve it. If they do, I'll move in with Allana and Kittie and everyone, so I don't have to leave. Relec is almost eighteen, so he'll be able to become a foster or something to that effect. I just wan't all of this to be over with so I can actually live my life.___

~ * ~ 

Reighn grabbed a bag of chips off the shelf and paid for them along with the gas she'd just put into her car. She left the chevron and got back into her car, starting it and pulling out onto the highway, turning onto the highway that would take her to Snowflake. She turned the radio up and it swirled around her like the wind did as her throughts flew around in her head she wasn't quite sure how long she'd be on the road for, but she was sure that if she kept going a hundred and ten she'd get there sooner. 

~ * ~ 

_November 16, 1998___

_I graduate from high school in a few months, I can't wait to get out of that hell hole. I'll be able to work in the garage full time then. Relec told me he was going to ask Corrin to marry him, I'm really happy for them, they're so in love - Exact opposites of Puck and Devra, sure they love each other, but they fight all the time. It gets rather annoying when you're trying to work. Puck wants to hit the Mexico circut, I think he loves the power that comes with being the best a little too much. We're already part of the Mexico scene though, we race in Nogales, have the city is in Mexico in more ways than one. He should say Phoenix and want to move to the Northern Arizona circut since that's where we've never actually been before, but I'm not complaining - who's gonna complain over white sands and blue oceans? Not me, that's for sure...___

Leon turned the page to find it blank. Had she stopped writing after that? He didn't know, but he needed to talk to her when she got back. He was glad that Reighn had told him, or tried to tell him about her past. It was all so harsh, but she'd gotten through it. How could she be so loving and happy after that? Leon didn't know, but he wouldn't let her go, not ever. 

~ * ~ 

Reighn pulled to a stop in front of the cabin and got out of the car. She walked up the steps to the door and knocked, waiting patiently for someone ot answer the door. It swung open and there stood Devra, wide eyed and shocked. "Reighn." 

"Devra. Where's Puck?" 


	20. Judge and Jury

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 20: Judge and Jury_

__

Devra started openly at Reighn for a moment and then scowled deeply, "Like I'd tell you." 

Reighn's eyes narrowed and her hands shot out, grabbing Devra by the lapels of her shirt and slamming her against the doorframe, her face inches from the other woman's. "Where. Is. He." 

Devra's eyes widened, she'd never seen Reighn so mad before - not mention lose control like that. "I can't - " 

"You can and you will." 

Devfra yanked herself out of Reighn's grip and backed up a few steps, "I can't and I won't." 

Reighn clenched her fist at her side and fixed her glare on Devra. "I'll find him whether or not you tell me where he is Devra. Why won't you tell me?" 

"Because I love him." 

"Ha!" Reighn laughed sarcastically. "You love him? What about him? Does he love you? Is love what you call all those bruises Dev?" 

"H-how?" Devra asked, her eyes widening once more in shock. 

"How do you think!" Reighn nearly screamed. "I've had to live with it for most of my life Devra! You don't have to protect him! You can get away!" 

"No. No I can't!" Devra cried, tears filling her eyes, "He'd kill me!" 

"Dammit Devra!" 

"NO!" Devra screamed, "I WON'T!!" 

The sound of tires screeching in the gravel caught Reighn's attention and her head whipped around in time to see Puck peel out, shooting cinders all over. She growled and headed for her car, forgetting about Devra. Devra yowled and tackled her, going into full blown cat-fight mode. Reighn quickly turned the tables and punched the other woman square in the face, knocking Devra unconcious with blood pouring from her broken nose. Reighn climbed to her feet and bolted to her car, turning it and pelling away after Puck. 

~ * ~ 

Puck swerved around a pick-up on the highway leading into Lakeside and glanced in his rearview mirror, eyes widening as they saw Reighn pull around the pick-up and pull up next to him. He cursed loudly and swerved to hit her, she swerved out of the way, into the opposite lane. A car horn blasted and she cursed colourfully as she swerved right again and qucikly got back into the lane next to Puck again. She glared at him and hid a shocked look as he leveled a shotgun in her face. 

"Oh, shit." 

He pulled tyhe trigger and Reighn ducked, car swerving as the bullet shattered both front side windows. A sqeal was heard and Reighn looked behind her to see a truck whirling around in a cirlce as the driver tried to regain control of the car - one of it's tires was blown. Reighn cursed again and turned her wheel sharply, sidelining Puck's car with her own and running them both off the road. Puck's car flipped once as Reighn pulled her car to a stop and jumped out, barely aware of the cursing farmer and terrfied horses as she walked rapidly to Puck's car. He climbed out the driver's side window, bleeding from a gash on his arm and he turned, eyes widening at the sight of the scowl on her face. He reached into the car and grabbed the twelve-gage shotgun and leveled it in her face. Reighn stopped short. 

"Well look here," Puck said, "I've caught me a street racer." 

"Aren't you all high and mighty." Reighn paused, then she continued, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Now that you;re hiding behind a gun." 

"Oh drop the fucking act Reighn." Puck said as they circled each other, "You aren't perfect." 

"Never said I was." Reighn replied, placing a hand on her hip, "I know I'm not... But you give the word 'insane' a brand new meaning." 

"I'm not insane." 

"Oh! That's right!" Reighn exclaimed, fake surprise in her voice, "You're a psychopath!" 

"I'M NOT INSANE!!!!" Puck screamed at her. 

Reighn cocked her head to the side, starting openly at the fuming man before her, stating softly, "Why are you doing all of this Puck?" 

He stared at her, "Because I deserve what you have! I deserve to be happy! I deserve to be looked up on!"   
  
You're doing a piss poor job of showing it." 

"I'll be the judge of that." 

Reighn raised an eyebrow, "No can do. I'm the judge here. I'll put you in prison." 

"You and what army?" 

As if on cue sirens began wailing in the distance and Reighn hid her surprise well by saying, "That one." 

"You called the cops on me?!" 

"No." Reighn said, "But in comes in awful handy." 

"They'll take you in too. You know it." 

"They could care less about me right now Puck." Reighn stated calmly, focusing on figuring out how to get the gun out of his arms, "You're wanted for first degree murder." 

"I didn't kill anyone." 

"What do you call Relec then?" 

"Relec lived. The car didn't blow up!" 

She stared at him. "It blew all right. But that's not what caused Relec's death. He died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital..." 

Puck's eyes widened. "No." 

"It's over Puck." Reighn stated softly, all of the anger seeping from her body as Puck began to shake violently. "It's over." 

"No!" Puck said, raising the shotgun with a new resolve. "You're lying!" 

"I wish I was Puck." Reighn said, "I wish I could say that Relec was just fine, but he's not. You killed him, just like you tried to kill Allana." 

"I didn't try to kill anyone." 

"Yes you did Puck." Reighn said softly as police cars appeared in the distance. "You purposefully ran Allana over that cliff with every intention of killing her. You succeeded in killing Relec." 

"No." 

The police cars pulled to a stop and the flashing lights made Reighn aware of the cops running down the slope. "You did Puck. It's over." 

"No..." 

Reighn reached out and took the gun from him, dropping it on the ground as the police swooped down on Puck, "It is over Puck. It is." 

Reighn watched an officer drag Puck away before she turned to her car, walking over slowly. The entire right side was scrached and dented, which could be fixed. She sighed and got into the car, turning it on and looking at the clock. 6:30 pm, sunset. She was ready to go home. She turned and pulled the Skyline back up onto the road, speeding up and heading in the direction of home. Home and the team. Home and Leon. 

~ * ~ 

Leon looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. 2 am, not a good time of day. He hadn't been able to sleep, worried about Reighn and whether or not she was okay. So now, here he sat, on the living room couch, in the dark, waiting. Waiting for a phone call or the door to open, anything really. He was just waiting. 

He hadn't followed her, not because she'd told him not to, but because he knew that this was something she had to do on her own. That didn't mean he wasn't worried about her though. Puck was absolutely crazy, and he was capable of anything - even killing. The prospect of Reighn not coming home terrified Leon to no end, and he didn't know what he'd do without her. He needed her just as much as she needed him. 

The sound of an engine pulling up and being turned off pulled Leon from his thoughts. He heard a car door shut and he stood, walking to the door apprehensively and opening it. 

Reighn's hand was poised to open the door, and she froze. She stared up at Leon for the longest time before she lowered her hand and her eyes blurred. Her knees gave out, Leon caught her and lowered her to the ground, holding her tightly and rocking her gently as she clung to him, tears streaming down her face. 

"It's okay baby. It's all over... Let it out..." 

~ * ~ 

Allana sat down in the middle of the staircase as she watched Leon stroke Reighn's hair as he rocked her, murmuring comforting words to her as she cried. Allana had never seen Reighn cry before, but she was happy that Reighn was finally letting go of the tears she'd been holding in. She wasn't just crying for what had happened in the last few months, but for everything in her life that she needed to cry about. She was finally putting her past behind her and letting Leon fill her future - she needed that. 

A weight on the stairs next to her made her look up and she watched as Kittie sat down next to her. Allana opened her arms to her baby sister and Kittie fell into them as she watched Reighn cry. Allana stroked her hair and held her as they pondered what had happened recently. All of it was confusing, and Allana was anything but happy at having to wear the cast on her leg for another six weeks. 

Later though, as Reighn's sobs began to subside, Allana pulled her sister up and hugged her before they rose and wandered up the stairs and into their respective rooms. Allana crawled into bed next to Vince and curled up in his embrace as his arms came around her. He spooned against her and held her close, whispering, "It's okay Allana... We're all okay now..." 


	21. Recovery - Leon & Reighn

AN: Rather short. But I did write something. I think the next two chapters are going to be similar. Then on to the final chapters.****

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 21: Recovery - Leon & Reighn_

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, her crying the tears she'd been holding back for most of her life as he rocked her back and foth, stroking her hair. Soon though, Reighn's sobs subsided and Leon had decided to get out of the doorway and go upstairs to bed. He stood, taking her with him and holding her in his arms as he kicked the front door closed and walked up the stairs, pausing only to kick thier bedroom door closed behind them. He laid her down in the bed and removed her shoes, then her pants and crawled into bed beside her, pulling the slient woman into his arms. She held onto him until her breathing finally evened and slowed, but even in sleep Reighn held onto him for dear life. 

~ * ~ 

"Reighn?!" 

Reighn looked up to see nearly everyone in the kitchen staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, not saying a word as Allana stood and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. Kittie joined them, making it a complete family group hug. They stood there for a moment before Reighn poured herself a glass of juice and sat down in Leon's lap. He smiled at her, love in his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned his head on her shoulder. 

Dom cleared his throat. "So... What's everyone doing today?" 

"Working." Letty and Mia replied at the same time. 

"Finishing the new car we got in," Brian replied. 

Jesse shrugged and warpped an arm around Kittie, "I'm gonna spend today with Kittie." 

"Same with me." Vince replied, half-hugging Allana, who was leaning on his shoulder. 

Leon remained silent before pursing his lips in thought, "I think that Reighn and I will spend some alone time and then go up and see my parents..." 

"Dom?" 

Everyone looked over at Reighn, seeing as it was the first time she'd spoken all morning, and that her voice was extreemly soft and timid. "Yeah?" 

"My - my Skyline needs a little bit of body work... Could you?" 

Dom smiled softly as she trailed off, "Sure." 

"I'll help him chica." Letty said, "You go spend the day with your man and try and forget all of this - even if it's just for a little while." 

Reighn nodded and stood, wandering up the stairs to get dressed. Leon followed behind and they were soon out the door, climbing into Leon's Skyline, Sadie in Reighn's arms. 

~ * ~ 

Reighn leaned her head on Leon's shoulder as she gazed out over ther crystal blue waters of the ocean. They were sitting on the hood of his car, staring out over white sands and blue water. The beach was deserted, making the calm sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the call of far away seagulls seem like a lullaby as they sat there in silence. Leon's arms were wrapped around her as he held her, and the look of concentration on his face made it apparent that he was thinking of something. 

He wanted to help Reighn get through this - but he didn't know how. He'd never seen her so weakened before, like she was a china cup sitting on the edge of the table, waiting to fall off the edge and shatter on the floor. He didn't want to just sit here and do nothing, but he knew that right now, what she really needed was for him to be there for her. And he wad doing just that, and it was what she needed. 

"Leon?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Do you love me?" 

He looked down at her, surprise eveident on his face. "You know I do. I love you more than life itself." 

She looked up at him. "I don't feel very loved right now..." 

"Oh, Ray..." He pulled her into his arms and held her closer. "I will always love you, no matter what happens. I'm always here for you." 

"Are you?" 

Leon sighed and lifted her chin slightly so that she would look him in the eyes. "Yes Reighn. I love you. I don't love what you were, what has happened in your life, I love you." he shook his head. "The world could end and I wouldn't notice if you were with me." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah really." Leon said softly. He paused before continuing. "I wish there was something i could do to make you feel better about this - about all of this. I know you're hurting right now, I can see that, but please don't hide from me." 

"I'm right here..." 

"No. No, you're not 'right here'. You've hidden from me. You've gone somewhere in your mind that I could never hope to go, and I can't help you if you don't come back to me." Leon said, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as she let the first of hers fall. 

"I can't..." 

"You can." 

She shook her head. "No... It hurts to much. If I hide I don't feel it as much." 

"But I can help you deal with the pain." he replied, whiping her tears off her face. "I can be here. I'm nothing here without you Reighn. I love you too much to sit by and watch you suffer." 

"I don't know how." 

"You do. You've done it before. Open the door for me... Let me in." he said, searching her eyes for something. "Please?" 

She blinked rapidly, "What if I can't." 

"You can do anything if you try." 

"I - " 

Leon placed a finger over her lips. "All I'm asking is that you try. Nothing more, nothing less. Just try." 

She nodded slightly. "All right." 

"Do you want to stay here? We don't have to go to my parents house. We can just be here together." 

"Please?" 

Leon nodded and pulled her closer, unable to say anything. Reighn looked up at him again. "I love you Leon." 

And she did, it was the first step she took to opening the door to her soul to Leon, and he was grateful. 


	22. Recovery - Vince & Allana

AN: Sorry for the delay. I had a little trouble figuring out what to write for this chapter. St5rangely enough my writer's block dissapeared after my Dad dragged me to see The Scorpion King with him... It's really short, but it's something.****

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 21: Recovery - Vince & Allana_

"It's okay Allana... We're all okay now..." 

"Are we?" 

Vince's eyes came open and he pulled her closer to him. "As much as we can be Ally." 

"What do we do now V?" 

"You go on. You try and make it through the funeral, and you help Reighn get ready for her wedding... Just because Relec is gone doesn't mean everything has to stop. He'd want you to go on." Vince replied, pulling Alanna closer and inhaling the scent of her shampoo. 

"I'll try Vince." 

~ * ~ 

"Reighn?!" 

Allana looked up from her bowl of cereal at the sound of Kittie's voice. Reighn stood in the doorway, dressed and ready for the day - nearly. The light that was usually behind her eyes was gone, and her face was drawn and pale. Allana blinked as she noticed everyone staring at her, then stood and walked over, wrapping the older woman in her arms. Reighn leaned into her enbrace, nearly sagging into the silent strength that Allana was offering. Another pair of arms encircled them as Kittie joined the group hug. When they pulled away Leon walked over and wrapped Reighn in his arms. Allana walked back over to Vince and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as his arm came around her. 

Dom cleared his throat. "So... What's everyone doing today?" 

"Working." Letty and Mia replied at the same time. 

"Finishing the new car we got in," Brian replied. 

Jesse shrugged and warpped an arm around Kittie, "I'm gonna spend today with Kittie." 

"Same with me." Vince replied, half-hugging Allana. 

Leon remained silent before pursing his lips in thought, "I think that Reighn and I will spend some alone time and then go up and see my parents..." 

"Dom?" 

Everyone looked over at Reighn, seeing as it was the first time she'd spoken all morning, and that her voice was extreemly soft and timid. "Yeah?" 

"My - my Skyline needs a little bit of body work... Could you?" 

Dom smiled softly as she trailed off, "Sure." 

"I'll help him chica." Letty said, "You go spend the day with your man and try and forget all of this - even if it's just for a little while." 

Allana watched as Reighn and Leon left the room and then looked up at Vince. "So, where are we going?" 

He smiled slightly and stood, pulling her with him as he headed for the door, shouts of goodbye following them as Allana let out a colourful curse and grabbed her crutches as they passed them. 

~ * ~ 

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Allana questioned, looking over at Vince. 

He glanced at her before returning his gaze to the road in front of them. "You'll see... It's time to let go." 

Allana was confused, but remained silent, leaning back in her seat and watching the scenery go by. Her curiosity overcame her as Vince turned onto an oceanside freeway and sped up. Then it hit her, he was taking her back to the site of the accident. Her grip tightened on the door handle as they approached, and after what seemed like eternity, Vince pulled over and looked at her. Allana took a deep breath and got out of the car, grabbing her crutches and going over to the edge of the cliff. The guard railing was twisted where her car had gone through, and an entire section was gone. A glance over the edge revealed that the wreakage had been cleared away, and the only evidence remaining were the scorch marks on the rocks. Allana blinked and stared off into the horizon as the wind played with her hair. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, letting her memories take her away. 

Warm arms surrounded her just as it got to the part where Vince arrived. She looked up at him and leaned back into his embrace as she remembered the only words of any meaning that he'd said the helicopter. 

_"Allana. Don't leave me, I need you."___

"I need you too Vince." 

"Huh?" 

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "In the helicopter, just before I passed out you said that you need me." 

He returned her smile. "I do. You help keep me sane, you're my light in all this blackness." 

Allana turned to face him, dropping the crutches to the side as he supported her wieght. He placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it. "I am?" 

"Yeah, you are." 

She smiled. "I need you Vince, will you be my light?" 

"Of course I will Allana. Of course I will." 

He pulled her into his arms and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He placed his head on top of hers and held onto her as they stared out into the ocean. 


	23. Recovery Jesse & Kittie

AN: Okies, I've got this chap out of the way, it makes me happy. It's half-hearted at best, but I wrote something so I could continue the story, it was this chap that had me stumped. Hope no one's mad at me. 

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 23: Recovery - Jesse & Kittie_ __

Kittie entered her room and crawled into bed in a daze. She had never seen Reighn cry like that before, never. It was strange, it meant that Reighn wasn't invincible... Which Kittie found as a strange concept. She felt Jesse wrap his arms around her and pull her to him, so she buried her head in his chest and lay there staring into the darkness of the room while Jesse ran his fingers through her short mane of hair. 

~ * ~ 

"Reighn?!" 

Kittie was stunned to see Reighn out of bed, much less out in the world. She knew that Reighn was hurting, and she also knew that Reign expected them to have not known she'd gotten home last night. Out of the corner of her eye Kittie saw Allana look up to Reighn, who sttod in the doorway nearly dressed for the day, though her face was drawn and pale and the light that lit the inner fire in her eyes was missing. Allana stood and walked over to Reighn, wrapping her in a hug. Kittie stood and joined them, making it one big family grou hug. When they pulled away Leon walked over and wrapped Reighn in his arms. Kittie went back to her seat and allowed Jesse to wrap an arm around her in comfort. 

Dom cleared his throat. "So... What's everyone doing today?" 

"Working." Letty and Mia replied at the same time. 

"Finishing the new car we got in," Brian replied. 

Jesse shrugged and wrapped an arm around Kittie, "I'm gonna spend today with Kittie." 

"Same with me." Vince replied, half-hugging Allana. 

Leon remained silent before pursing his lips in thought, "I think that Reighn and I will spend some alone time and then go up and see my parents..." 

"Dom?" 

Everyone looked over at Reighn, seeing as it was the first time she'd spoken all morning, and that her voice was extreemly soft and timid. "Yeah?" 

"My - my Skyline needs a little bit of body work... Could you?" 

Dom smiled softly as she trailed off, "Sure." 

"I'll help him chica." Letty said, "You go spend the day with your man and try and forget all of this - even if it's just for a little while." 

Kittie watched them leave the room before Allana and Vince followed. Jesse rose and held out his hand to her, she took it and he led her from the room, out the door and to his Jetta. 

~ * ~ 

The radio blared an old love song and the wind whipped around them as Jesse drove. Kittie clutched his hand in hers, neither of them speaking. After what seemed like eternity, Jesse pulled over and they got out of the car. Kittie rose and looked around herself. Pine trees rose tall around them, the clear blue sky was scattered with fluffy white cluds, and a chill breeze surrounded them. Kittie followed Jesse to a picnic table and sat down facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace, looking up at the sky. Jesse sensed that she didn't really want to talk about recent events, so, he smoothly changed the subject by pointing at a cloud in the sky and saying: 

"Energizer bunny." 

Kittie smiled before joining in on cloud gazing, content to just _be._


	24. Stigmatized

AN: Adding another Song-chapter thing. I've wound down to the conclusion, so bear with me. I'm in one of those romantic, sappy, meaningful moods. I've decided not to write all of the wedding, because I've never actually been to one, but I'm concluding it all happy. 

**Rebel Heart**   
_Chapter 24: Stigmatized___

_~I give up on you I give up on me_   
_If we fight what's true, will we ever be_   
_Even God himself and the faith I knew_   
_Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you~_ __

Reighn was tired of being depressed, she was tired of seeing gloomy faces and seeing her wedding go down the drain. She was sick of it, which led her to her current situation. At this moment she had every female member of the household sitting around the kitchen table with bridal magazines, flowers, candles and every other thing they'd all ready gotten for the wedding. Her dress was in Mia's closet, along with Kittie's and Allana's bridesmaid's dressed. The others understood that she wanted a small wedding with only her direct family as her bridal party. 

Dom had stepped in that morning before heading off to work to offer to play father-of-the-bride and Reighn had accepted, just glad that she didn't have to walk down the isle alone. So, here they were, different bits and peices scattered about. They'd spent the morning outside putting things up, like the wedding arch, which was covered in fake ivy and white christmas lights, or as Kittie put it, twinkle lights. The rest of the yard was decorated in ivy and purple flowers along with white cloth. Chairs would be set up on the day on the wedding - which, incidentally was only two days away. So the group of women was only making sure they had everything. 

Another thing that made Reighn nervous was the fact that Leon's family was supposed to be arriving tomorrow, and they would really see the lifestyle of their oldest son. They wouldn't go to the races or anything, but they'd see the cars and the packed household consisting of five women, five men and a dog, who was laying under Reighn's chair sleeping. 

"Are we sure we have everything?" 

"Yes!" Letty said for what she thought was the hundreth time as she gave Allana an exasperated look. She was surprised that Reighn wasn't the one that was freaking out. "How are you so calm Ray? It's your wedding." 

"I think it's because I know that no matter what happens, I'm marrying the man of my dreams and I'd be perfectly happy wearing a white bathing suit." Reighn replied. 

"Oh please." 

"Seriously. Everything's planned, my dress is perfect, all of you are keeping me sane. Leon's got more nerves than I do, what, with his parents coming tomorrow and all." Reighn explained. "That, and I get to look forward to two weeks in Hawaii... Thanks, by the way." 

Letty grinned. "Not a problem. Consider it your wedding present from Dom and I." 

Reighn returned Letty's smile before returning to the flowers scattered all over the room. Kittie was draped with twinkle lights and Allana was making bows to place on the chairs along the aisle. Letty and Mia had taken care of the wedding cake earlier that week when Reighn, Allana and Kittie had gone to have their final dress fittings before bringing the dresses home. She felt as if nothing could be better. 

She just wished Relec was there to see it.__

_~Tease me, by holding out your hand_   
_Then leave me, or take me as I am_   
_And live our lives, stigmatized~___

_~I can feel the blood rushing through my viens_   
_When I hear your voice, driving me insane_   
_Hour after hour day after day_   
_Every lonely night that I sit and pray~_ __

"Are you nervous?" 

"Nope." Leon replied, looking over at Reighn. 

She sighed and stood, standing in front of him and looking into his eyes "Are you nervous?" 

"I'm terrified." Leon replied and both laughed slightly. 

They were the only ones home that day, as the guys were at the garage, Allana was at the doctor having her cast removed with Vince, and Kittie was keeping Mia company at the grocery. So, they waited for Leon's parents to arrive as nervousness knotted up Leon's shoulders. Reighn hugged him as he laughed at the irony of all of this. 

"No worries hun. Relec always said that the day I got married was the day pigs could fly. Anything can happen." 

"I don't see any pigs with wings." 

"Kittie's outfitting pigs with wings." 

Leon laughed as a knock sounded on the door and he headed for it with more confidence than he felt. He pulled the door open and grinned as his mother hugged him. Reighn suddenly appeared at his side and she hugged all of the family as they entered the house, which was decorated for the reception. 

"The place looks stunning." said Monica "Who did the decorations." 

"My sister Allana actually. She's very talented in that department." Reighn said with a proud smile. 

"Oh? And where is your sister?"   
  
"At the hospital. She broke her leg a little over a month ago and she's getting the cast removed." Reighn said. 

"Are those two cars out there yours?" Jason inquired. 

"Yeah, the yellow one's mine and the pruple one's Reighn's. They're the exact same car." Leon replied as he heard the roar of engines coming down the street, he traded a look with Reighn. "Three guesses on who that is and the first two don't count." 

Reighn grinned "Everyone, everyone and everyone. They couldn't stay away could they. The garage has been closed too many times recently." 

"Sometimes I wonder about Dom." Leon said with a thoughtful look, then shook his head as the front door flew open and Letty, Mia and Kittie rushed into the room laughing. Dom followed, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. "Okay, what did you do?" 

Jesse entered the room with a grin and Brian followed with a pig in his arms. He set the pig down and they discovered that it had a pair of halloween angel wings attached to its back. Reighn burst out laughing as Kittie explained. "Relec always said that the day Reighn got married, pigs would fly. Well, we've outfitted the pigs with wings, now all they gotta do is fly."__

_~Tease me, by holding out your hand_   
_Then leave me, or take me as I am_   
_And live our lives, stigmatized~_ __

Reighn felt the suddenl warmth of a pair of arms encircling her as well as a blanket and turned to look up at Leon. "Hey you." 

"Hey. You nervous about tomorrow?" 

"You mean about every bride's nightmare of tripping on her way down the aisle? Nope, I practiced on them heels." Reighn replied. 

Leon laughed, "You're something else." 

"That's why you love me." 

"Yep, that is why I love you." Leon replied as they both looked up into the starlit sky.__

_~We live our lives on different sides,_   
_But we keep together you and I_   
_Just live our lives, stigmatized~_ __

Reighn looked at herself in the full-length mirror and smiled slightly. Her hair was piled up onto her head in ringlets, some falling down around her face. Her veil was held up by a tiara that was made of vy leaves and white stones. Her necklace and earrings matched the tiara. Her eyes were dusted with siver and her lips shone with a silver sheen. Her dress fell of the shoulder and the trian rached behind her. The dress was elegant, seemingly like leaves and flowers had been connected on white cloth and adorned with pearls and tiny sequins. The bodice was tight and the skirt flared out in a waterfall of white satin. 

"You look beautiful." 

Reighn looked back at Monica and smiled. "I've been waiting for this for so long that it seems so surreal." 

"That's the beauty of it. If you feel your in a dream, nothing can go wrong, because dreams are perfect." Monica repled as Alanna and Kittie entered the room earing plum coloered dresses that were elegant and modest all of their own accord. 

"She's right. Relec would be so happy for you right now." Alanna said with a smile. 

Kittie nodded. "He is. I can feel it." 

"Are you ready to get married Ray?" Alanna asked. 

"Yeah." Reighn said. "I've been ready since Leon asked me."__

_~We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches every day_   
_We'll live our lives, I know we're gonna find our way~_ __

Dom was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a black suit that made him look professional. He looked up and his breath caught as the sight of Reighn walking down the stairs. He'd really come to think of her as a little sister, and he was happy for both her and Leon. Reighn seemed to glow with happiness as she stoppped in front of him and Monica kissed her on the cheeck before dissapearing outside. She looked up at him. 

"Well?" 

"You look perfect Reighn." Dom replied, offering her his arm and heading for the door. "You ready to get married?" 

"You know, I think I am." Reighn replied. 

And she was.__

_~I believe in you_   
_Even if no one understands_   
_I believe in you....~___

_~ * finis * ~_


End file.
